A Pirate's Life for Jack
by Scarlett's Fics
Summary: SUITE DE "BIRTH OF A PIRATE". Jack a récupéré son navire et sillonne la mers des Caraïbes avec son équipage. Mais déjà, de nouveaux ennuis se profilent à l'horizon, notamment sous la forme d'un certain Hector Barbossa...
1. Fragments du passé

**A Pirate's Life for Jack**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_

* * *

_  
Genre : aventure

Personnages : Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Cutler Beckett, Joshamee Gibbs, Sao Feng, Mercer, Teague, OC

Rating : T pour scènes de violence

Statut : _work in progress_

Longueur envisagée : environ 20 chapitres_  
_

Note de l'auteur : cette fiction est la suite directe de ma précédente fic intitulée _Birth of a Pirate_. Il est vivement conseillé aux lecteurs de commencer par lire la première partie avant de se lancer dans celle-ci, afin de pleinement comprendre et apprécier cette suite. Merci !

**DISCLAIMER :**  
** - Hey, vous là ! Une minute ! Ça coûte un shilling de publier une fanfic comportant les personnages de _PotC_. Et j'aurais besoin de votre nom.**  
** - Que diriez vous de trois shillings, et on oublie le nom ?**  
**-Bienvenue sur Fanfiction, Mademoiselle Smith.**  
_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Fragments du passé**

_Note :__ une partie de ce chapitre résume les évènements de _Birth of a Pirate___, afin de remettre le lecteur dans le bain et lui rappeler ce qu'il a pu oublier. Pour les lecteurs qui se souviennent parfaitement de la première partie, ce prologue risque de faire office de redite, je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé de résumer très brièvement et de manière intéressante._

**...**___  
_

Mer des Caraïbes  
Février 1710_  
_

_Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient d'un bleu aussi clair et limpide qu'un ciel de printemps. De grands yeux au regard froid qui le dévisageaient d'un air mauvais et calculateur et lui donnaient l'impression qu'il était en mesure de lire dans ses pensés comme dans un livre ouvert._

_La lueur orangée qui se reflétait dans ces yeux offrait un étrange contraste avec leur aspect dur et glacial, et l'assemblage des deux couleurs dans ce même iris lui donnaient un air diabolique. Sur ses lèvres, un mince sourire qui n'atteignait pas son regard. La perruque blanc neige, parfaitement ajustée. Le col impeccablement lissé et les dentelles qui ornaient son cou._

_Mais lui ne voyait que les yeux. Le reflet écarlate. Et ce qui le causait._

_Il entendait le grésillement tout près de son oreille. Le métal avait perdu progressivement sa couleur jaune pâle pour tendre vers une teinte orange vif. Il sentait la chaleur sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas se reculer davantage et la chaleur l'obligea à battre des paupières. Le regard bleu acier ne le quittait pas des yeux. Entre eux, une lueur diffuse provenant du métal projetait sur la peau pâle des ombres rougeâtres._

_Il ne suivit pas l'objet du regard lorsqu'il sortit de son champ de vision. Il continuait à sentir les émanations brûlantes à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. La voix doucereuse susurrait des paroles auxquelles il ne faisait plus attention. Il attendait et tentait de respirer calmement et se forçait à ignorer le grésillement du métal._

_Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres de toutes ses forces et une fraction de secondes plus tard l'homme abaissa le bras._

Dans sa cabine de bois sombre, le jeune capitaine Jack Sparrow se réveilla en sursaut.

Jack se redressa vivement et s'assit dans son lit, repoussant violemment les draps dans lesquels il s'était emmêlé. Son premier réflexe fut de porter une main protectrice à son avant-bras droit, là où se trouvait la marque que le fer brûlant avait laissé sur sa peau. Il passa machinalement deux doigts le long de la brûlure boursouflée et s'efforça de chasser le sentiment de panique qu'il avait ressenti dans son cauchemar et qui s'attardait même après son réveil.

Il n'avait pas rêvé de cet épisode depuis plusieurs mois, et avait fini par croire que le cauchemar qui avait été récurrent au début s'était finalement estompé définitivement. Cette nuit-là, pourtant, le rêve avait été particulièrement vivace et lui rappelait avec une précision désagréable chacune des sensations qu'il s'était appliqué à effacer de sa mémoire.

Jack jeta un œil vers les fenêtres de sa cabine. La mer était calme, et le ciel se teintait lentement de gris, indiquant que l'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever. Il se leva, alla ouvrir l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre la plus proche de sa couchette, et laissa le vent frais du matin caresser son visage couvert de sueur. Il observa la mer quelques instants et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Cutler Beckett était loin, et leurs chemins ne se croiseraient pas de sitôt. Et Jack avait eu sa revanche, après tout.

Même si son inconscient s'acharnait à lui faire revivre le passé, il était bien décidé à l'oublier.

Pour l'heure, songea-t-il, il pouvait difficilement rêver d'une vie plus agréable. Il avait le _Pearl_. Il avait l'océan. Il avait sa liberté. Il ne fallait rien de plus à Jack Sparrow pour se considérer comme parfaitement heureux.

Il était conscient qu'il avait énormément de chance de se trouver là, avec un navire, un équipage et tout ce dont il avait besoin, vivant et en bonne santé, libre et insouciant. Et pourtant, de manière tout à fait paradoxale, il estimait qu'il avait joué de la pire malchance possible avant d'en arriver là. D'ailleurs, il avait bien failli ne jamais y arriver du tout.

Deux ans auparavant, Jack n'avait rien d'un pirate et encore moins d'un capitaine de vaisseau pirate. A l'époque, il vivait à Londres et travaillait pour la grande et respectable _East India Trading Company_, une importante compagnie marchande qui étendait son empire sur le monde entier grâce au commerce florissant des épices et autres richesses exotiques. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'à cette période, il tenait absolument à y obtenir un emploi. _Grosse erreur_, pensa-t-il.

Ç'avait été son amour pour la mer et le voyage qui l'avaient poussé à déposer sa candidature, et ses talents de navigateur qui lui avaient permis d'être embauché. Il travaillait sous les ordres d'un dénommé Cutler Beckett, fils d'un des plus hauts représentants de la _Company_ et homme avide de pouvoir et de domination. La source de tous ses problèmes.

Après presque un an de bons et loyaux services, la carrière de Jack Sparrow avait brusquement pris fin à la suite d'un déplorable incident concernant une cargaison d'esclaves d'Afrique noire que Jack était censé acheminer vers les Caraïbes. Il avait refusé et libéré les esclaves quelque part sur la côte africaine. Malheureusement, il avait été rattrapé par les hommes de la _Company_ et accueilli à Londres par un Beckett furieux qui avait jugé la situation assez grave pour appliquer les mesures extrêmes.

Beckett avait coulé le navire de commerce dont son jeune employé avait été nommé capitaine plusieurs mois auparavant, et avait marqué Jack au fer rouge d'un "P" le désignant comme pirate - en quoi son acte avec les esclaves relevait de la piraterie, Jack ne l'avait toujours pas exactement compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait été jeté en prison sans autre information sur sa future condamnation.

Mais Beckett l'avait sous-estimé. Jack n'était pas resté les bras croisés et s'était évadé dès le lendemain, grâce à un stratagème dont il était aujourd'hui encore assez fier et qu'il n'hésitait pas à raconter chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Une fois en liberté, Jack, animé d'une folle envie de vengeance sur son ancien supérieur, avait préparé puis exécuté son plan de revanche. Il était retourné, à ses risques et périls, dans les locaux de la _East India Company_ et avait rendu à Cutler Beckett la monnaie de sa pièce. Littéralement.

Alors qu'il regardait l'aube se lever progressivement sur la mer calme et silencieuse, Jack sourit en se rappelant de l'expression ahurie de Beckett lorsqu'il était revenu dans son bureau. Cela aussi, il aimait le raconter autour de lui. Il s'amusait à imaginer Beckett, qui aurait eu vent des rumeurs, fou de rage à l'idée que toutes les Caraïbes soient au courant de sa petite mésaventure. Qu'il avait du reste bien méritée.

Après avoir réglé ses comptes à Londres, Jack avait pensé que les choses ne pourraient aller qu'en s'arrangeant et avait décidé de partir le plus loin possible, loin des autorités, loin de la_ Company_ et loin de tous ceux qui aimaient voir les pirates dont il faisait à présent officiellement partie se balancer au bout d'une corde.

Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment-là que les choses empirèrent. En y repensant, Jack n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait pu être victime d'une telle poisse. Il se souvenait parfaitement des circonstances : assis tranquillement à une table d'une taverne au bord de la mer, savourant un repas de poisson et une bouteille de rhum, il avait soudain été interrompu par toute une bande d'individus armés jusqu'aux dents qui avaient visiblement pour projet d'assaillir l'auberge où il se trouvait. Bien évidemment, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur lui. Et bien évidemment, c'est lui qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvé sur la trajectoire de deux balles tirées au hasard dans la mêlée.

Il avait bien failli y rester. En fait, il y serait resté s'il n'y avait pas eu Bill Turner, l'un des pirates qui avaient attaqué la taverne et avec qui il s'était par la suite lié d'amitié jusqu'à l'engager dans son équipage du _Black Pearl_. En dépit de l'indifférence générale de ses compagnons, Bill avait insisté pour que les flibustiers emmènent Jack à bord de leur navire et tentent, contre tout espoir, de le soigner.

Jack ne se souvenait pas exactement de tout ce qui s'était passé à cette période ; il savait seulement que pour une raison qui, d'après le médecin de bord, tenait du miracle, il avait survécu et qu'il avait fait route vers les Caraïbes enfermé dans une cabine et incapable de bouger pendant six interminables semaines.

Une fois que le navire fût arrivé à destination, il y avait eu un nouveau coup de théâtre - comme si sa vie n'avait pas déjà été assez mouvementée comme cela. Jack avait retrouvé son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dix-huit ans et qui s'était avéré être l'un des grands seigneurs de la flibuste, avec une réputation solide dans la mer des Caraïbes et au-delà.

Edward Teague Sparrow entendait bien faire de son fils un véritable pirate qui lui succèderait efficacement, et lui apprit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Les sentiments de Jack à l'égard de Teague avaient toujours été mitigés - il devait admettre que son père forçait le respect, mais en même temps, il avait une manie de distribuer ses bons conseils comme si Jack avait été un ignare âgé de huit ans, qui avait le don de l'exaspérer prodigieusement. En fin de compte, songea-t-il, lesdits conseils avaient tout de même été bien utiles.

Pour venir terminer en beauté la série des évènements mémorables qui avaient pimenté la vie de Jack Sparrow au cours de ces six mois, il y avait eu la rencontre avec Davy Jones. Une troisième aventure dont Jack ne manquait pas d'alimenter ses conversations - bien que ce fût en général inutile, puisque la plupart des gens qu'il fréquentait en avaient déjà entendu parler. Cette rencontre avait valu à Jack une certaine notoriété.

Il avait en effet signé un pacte avec le maître des océans en personne, le légendaire capitaine du _Flying Dutchman_. Jack avait pu récupérer le navire que Beckett avait coulé - mission qu'il s'était fixée et à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément - , en échange de quoi il avait promis son âme à Jones. _Rien que ça_, songea-t-il.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à vraiment réaliser à quel point le prix à payer était élevé. Peut-être parce que pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore goûté au reversde la médaille. Tout ce que son absurde marché lui avait apporté jusqu'à ce jour, c'étaient des heures de navigation calmes et heureuses à bord du navire qu'il avait renommé _Black Pearl_. Jones lui avait donné treize ans. Treize ans à profiter de son bateau avant de devoir se livrer au monstrueux équipage d'hommes-poissons du _Dutchman_.

Treize ans pour trouver une échappatoire à ce destin peu encourageant.

Lorsqu'il avait conclu le pacte, treize ans avaient paru à Jack l'équivalent de l'éternité. Il ne s'était absolument pas soucié des conséquences, bien trop heureux de pouvoir naviguer à nouveau sur le navire qu'il croyait perdu. Mais à présent, déjà deux ans avaient passé et l'échéance, bien que toujours lointaine, se rapprochait dangereusement.

Jack se consolait en se disant que le _Pearl_ méritait bien cela. Le_ Pearl_ méritait tous les sacrifices.

Il aimait son bateau plus qu'il n'aimait probablement tout le reste. Le _Black Pearl_ était sa seule possession, la seule chose à laquelle il soit réellement attaché. Le _Pearl_ ne lui ferait jamais défaut. Il l'emmènerait au bout du monde. Il était le symbole de sa liberté, si chèrement acquise.

Et, pour beaucoup, il commençait à devenir un symbole de la menace pirate dans les Caraïbes. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à son propriétaire.

Depuis deux ans, le capitaine Jack Sparrow sillonnait la mer des Caraïbes dans son vaisseau aux voiles noires, s'adonnant avec enthousiasme aux activités flibustières alors très en vogue dans la région. Son équipage était réduit mais efficace. Ses méthodes, pour le moins inhabituelles.

Jack estimait qu'il était préférable pour tous d'éviter les effusions de sang inutiles lors du pillage d'un navire ennemi. Aux combats en bonne et dûe forme, aux abordages violents, arme au poing, il préférait les diversions, les coups tordus, les tromperies sans scrupules qui lui permettaient d'acquérir le butin convoité sans massacre inutile. Et il devenait très bon à cette technique.

Les premières fois, certes, il avait pratiqué les abordages dans la plus pure tradition que lui avait enseignée le capitaine Teague. Il s'était battu, il avait gagné et il avait laissé le navire adversaire en flammes et sans aucun survivant. Mais il avait vite été écœuré par ces manières. Premièrement parce que, tout pirate qu'il fût, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la violence gratuite et à outrance. Et deuxièmement parce que, à chacun de ces abordages, il y avait eu des pertes de son propre côté. Des blessés à chaque fois, des morts dans certains cas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre des hommes à chaque attaque et de plus, il n'aimait pas voir son équipage se faire décimer sous ses yeux.

Aussi avait-il rapidement changé de tactique. Et il devait bien admettre que ses nouvelles stratégies fonctionnaient à merveille. Il préférait surprendre que tuer, négocier que se battre, et être considéré comme un pirate rusé plutôt que sanguinaire.

Bien entendu, les autres flibustiers avaient tout d'abord été déconcertés par ses manières, voire tout à fait réticents. A commencer par son père.

"On se fiche de tuer les ennemis, Jackie. Tant que tu ramasses leur or, tu te fiches comme d'une guigne de ce qu'ils deviennent. Quant à tes hommes à toi, ils savent tous que les pirates ne font pas de vieux os. Alors battez-vous, nom d'un chien !"

Jack hochait alors la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait appris à connaître suffisamment Teague pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Les hommes qui avaient entendu parler de lui avaient commencé par en rire, puis avaient été forcer de constater que le jeune Sparrow parvenait à amasser un butin tout à fait respectable et dans de très bonnes conditions. Il utilisait peu de munitions, ne perdait aucun de ses hommes et se forgeait ainsi une réputation parmi les autres pirates.

Jack et son navire avaient donc commencé à être connus dans les différentes îles des Caraïbes. En toute honnêteté, Jack pensait qu'il devait sa réputation d'abord au fait d'être le fils du célèbre Teague Sparrow. Son nom avait naturellement attiré l'attention. Puis il avait réussi à se faire connaître pour ses propres exploits, justement très différents de ceux de son père. Ce qu'il trouvait plutôt réconfortant.

Au bout de deux ans, le nom du _Black Pearl_ et celui de _Jack Sparrow_ étaient connus dans la plupart des tavernes et logis. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient à leur propos, et Jack s'amusait énormément à écouter parler les gens dans les auberges où il s'arrêtait.

Certains croyaient que le _Black Pearl_ était un vaisseau surgi des Enfers - ce qui n'était presque pas si faux que cela, pensa Jack. D'autres étaient persuadés que le capitaine était en réalité un monstre mythologique sous forme humaine - Jack n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer d'où était partie cette rumeur absurde, mais il n'allait certainement pas la démentir. Si les gens le pensaient plus puissant et plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était en réalité, tant mieux.

Jack Sparrow venait de fêter ses vingt-eux ans et menait une vie dont il était entièrement satisfait, entre longs trajets en mer sous un soleil éclatant, abordages où brillait l'or des malles protégées par ses adversaires, et escales dans les ports fréquentés exclusivement par des pirates, où il fêtait une récente victoire avec son équipage dans les tavernes mal famées où il se sentait parfaitement chez lui. Il y avait du rhum, de la musique et des filles, et les hommes du _Black Pearl_ ne demandaient rien de plus.

Le soleil était à présent apparu à l'horizon et jetait ses premiers pâles rayons sur la mer. Le vent qui soufflait par la fenêtre ouverte de la cabine était froid, et Jack s'arracha de la contemplation de l'eau pour aller s'habiller. L'hiver avait été particulièrement frais pour les Caraïbes et le temps avait été très mauvais. Le _Pearl_ avait essuyé plusieurs grosses tempêtes et des vents violents. Aujourd'hui, cependant, la journée paraissait s'annoncer plutôt calme.

Jack enfila ses vêtements, posa son tricorne sur sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitre. Il avait changé ces deux dernières années, c'était indéniable. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de l'apparence qu'il avait bien pu avoir lorsqu'il était sanglé dans un uniforme bleu et blanc de la _East India Trading Company_.

Il se demanda si Cutler Beckett le reconnaîtrait s'il le voyait maintenant.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la _Company_, Jack avait arrêté de se couper et de coiffer régulièrement les cheveux, qui lui allaient à présent jusqu'aux épaules et étaient tellement emmêlés par endroits qu'ils formaient de véritables dreadlocks. Au début, Jack avait refusé des porter les dreadlocks - son père en avait et il ne voulait pas ressembler à son père. Mais il avait vite dû admettre que c'était une coiffure très pratique et qui n'exigeait aucun entretien, et il avait donc laissé ses cheveux vivre leur vie propre. Il les maintenait en arrière avec un vieux bandana qui avait été rouge vif mais qui était si délavé par l'eau et l'air salé qu'il avait pris une teinte gris-rosâtre.

Dans ses cheveux, Jack portait plusieurs petits objets noués parmi les mèches. Des bouts de ficelle, des perles et même un dé. L'idée n'était pas venue de lui mais d'une fille qu'il avait rencontrée pour la première fois lors de son séjour à la baie de Shipwreck Cove, deux ans auparavant. La fille s'appelait Miaro Rassolondraïbé et avait parfois partagé le lit de Jack pendant les deux mois qu'il avait passé sur l'île des épaves.

Il ne la revoyait que très rarement, mais à chaque fois, elle trouvait un nouveau colifichet à lui nouer dans les cheveux. Elle avait commencé avec une simple perle jaune, lorsqu'il était revenu à Shipwreck Cove pour la première fois après avoir récupéré le _Black Pearl_. Miaro n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de plus de la part de Jack qu'une très brève visite de temps à autre, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle voulair au moins lui laisser un souvenir. C'était devenu une tradition et elle lui avait déjà accroché dans les cheveux plusieurs objets hétéroclites. Jack s'était habitué à tous ces éléments qui pendouillaient autour de sa tête et s'amusait parfois à en rajouter, lorsqu'il tombait sur un petit objet qui avait pour lui une signification particulière.

Par ailleurs, son apparence était assez caractéristique de celles des flibustiers des Caraïbes. Il portait de bottes en cuir à revers, un pantalon en toile tellement délavé qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de sa couleur d'origine, et une chemise blanc cassée par-dessus laquelle il enfilait un manteau gris-bleu quand les températures se faisaient plus fraîches.

Il ne se déplaçait presque jamais sans son épée, le pistolet qu'il avait volé à un ivrogne à Londres deux ans plus tôt et qu'il avait conservé depuis, et surtout le compas magique que lui avait donné - _non, vendu_, se corrigea-t-il mentalement - l'étrange Tia Dalma, sorcière vaudou résidant au fin fond d'un bayou oppressant. Le compas pointait sur ce que l'utilisateur désirait le plus au monde, et Jack le gardait en permanence attaché à sa ceinture. Il n'avait parlé à personne des facultés de l'objet, conscient qu'il attiserait aussitôt toutes les convoitises.

Jack complétait son apparence par un vieux tricorne en cuir râpé, que Miaro, encore une fois, lui avait déniché. Il adorait son chapeau et refusait catégoriquement toutes les suggestions aimables de son équipage qui estimait que leur capitaine méritait mieux qu'un vieux couvre-chef usé. Il soulignait souvent son regard d'un épais trait de khôl, car comme il l'avait appris par des marins chevronnés, le khôl permettait de mieux supporter la luminosité du soleil.

Non, décidément, il n'était pas certain que ceux qu'il avait fréquentés du temps où il habitait à Londres le reconnaissent au premier coup d'œil. Et c'était tant mieux. Il était préférable que la _East India Trading Company_ ne mette plus jamais la main sur lui, autrement il risquait fort de voir sa vie de pirate brusquement abrégée par une condamnation à mort sans autre forme de procès.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par trois coups frappés précipitamment à la porte de sa cabine. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Bill Turner qui n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour se ruer dans la petite pièce.

Jack fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette soudaine intrusion au petit matin.

"Navire en vue, Jack ! Des feux arrières, à tribord. Hauts sur l'eau et encore allumés."

Jack traversa la cabine pour aller chercher la longue-vue qu'il avait posée sur sa table de travail, et suivit Bill sur le gaillard avant sans ajouter un mot. Le vent soufflait fort et des nuages gris se profilaient déjà à l'horizon. le soleil ne tiendrait certainement pas très longtemps.

"Là." Bill pointa un doigt sur l'horizon et Jack aperçut les feux sans même se servir de sa longue-vue. Le vaisseau n'était pas très loin. Il inspecta le navire pendant un certain temps. "Il me paraît bien haut sur l'eau, celui-là. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un simple brick."

Bill lui prit la lunette et regarda à son tour. "Un vaisseau de ligne, alors ? La _Navy_ ?"

Jack haussa les épaules. Il ne parvenait pas encore à distinguer le pavillon du navire. "Ou un gros navire commerçant aux cales bien pleines, qui retourne à son port d'attache. Quelle vitesse ?"

"D'après la vigie, il ne doit pas filer à plus de cinq nœuds", répondit prestement un pirate aux cheveux blonds qui était venu se poster aux côtés de Jack. Le garçon était le plus jeune de l'équipage - Jack ne lui donnait pas plus que dix-sept ans - , et depuis qu'il avait embarqué à bord du _Pearl_, il tenait à tout prix à se montrer utile et efficace, toujours prompt à aider son capitaine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Capitaine ?" ajouta-t-il sur un ton empressé. Le jeune garçon avait rejoint l'équipage depuis très peu de temps et n'avait jamais vraiment participé à un abordage. Son impatience et son excitation étaient presque palpables.

Jack réfléchit un moment. Si le vaisseau appartenait bel et bien à la _Royal Navy_, ils couraient un risque important. Ces gros navires transportaient souvent des compagnies entières de soldats armés, qui constituaient un adversaire redoutable et entraîné.

Mais si c'était bien un navire de commerce, alors ses cales regorgeaient très certainement d'or et de richesses diverses. Et puis, il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Il n'allait certainement pas reculer devant l'hypothèse d'un abordage dangereux.

Jack priait seulement pour que le bateau ne porte pas le pavillon de la _East India Company_, avec laquelle il préférait éviter toute altercation.

"On va le prendre par tribord, pour garder le vent", répondit-il. Il envoya le garçon blond - Harvey, ou peut-être Harold, il ne se souvenait jamais de son nom - vérifier l'arrimage des canons, puis descendit dans la cale pour donner des ordres à ses hommes. Il fit distribuer la poudre et ouvrir les sabords, puis fit monter sur le pont un tonneau de rhum - la tradition voulait que l'équipage se donne du cœur au ventre en buvant avant un abordage.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au _Black Pearl_ pour se rapprocher du vaisseau adversaire. Lorsque Bill, qui tenait la longue-vue, fut enfin en mesure d'identifier le pavillon flottant au sommet du grand mât, il lança un regard inquiet à son capitaine qui n'avait quitté le gaillard avant que pour aller boire quelques gorgées de rhum avec les autres.

"C'est pas un commerçant, ça, Jack. Pavillon anglais, et je vois briller des casques sur le pont. On a bien affaire à la _Navy_. Et vu la taille du bateau... On dirait bien qu'on va se battre à dix contre un."

Il passa la longue-vue à Jack qui fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Le navire était beaucoup plus imposant que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Mais ils étaient trop près pour abandonner maintenant.

Jack fit part des nouvelles à son équipage, qui ne se montra pas particulièrement inquiet. Il avait la chance d'avoir recruté des hommes qui lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour le suivre dans les entreprises les plus risquées. Et celle-ci l'était.

Alors que Jack, Bill et deux autres pirates réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen de prendre le navire par surprise, la vigie les appela d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

"Capitaine !"

Jack leva la tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ils virent de bord, capitaine ! Ils ont sorti les canons et virent de bord ! Ils vont attaquer !"

Un rapide coup d'œil vers le navire permit à Jack de vérifier les paroles de la vigie. Le vaisseau avait effectué un quart de tour serré et continuait son virage pour faire face au _Black Pearl_.

"Nom de dieu", fit Bill. Jack hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. D'assaillants, ils allaient se retrouver assaillis. Ils avaient peu de temps. Et Jack soupçonnait les canons de leurs ennemis d'avoir une portée bien supérieure à celle des leurs.

"Hissez nos couleurs !" cria-t-il en direction des pirates accrochés dans les haubans en haut du grand mât. Puis il alla se servir une rasade de rhum dans le tonneau presque vide et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Son regard s'attarda sur ses hommes, qui se préparaient fébrilement au combat inévitable.

Le _Pearl_ comportait déjà un effectif très réduit, et même si leur nombre augmentait de façon constante maintenant que Jack Sparrow avait acquis une certaine notoriété dans les Caraïbes, l'équipage était constitué d'à peine une trentaine d'hommes, ce qui, pour un trois-mâts de l'envergure du _Pearl_, était anormalement peu. Jusqu'à présent, tout avait fonctionné à merveille et Jack n'avait pas ressenti le besoin pressant d'engager de nouveaux marins, mais à cet instant il regrettait de ne pas avoir recruté davantage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le cri d'alarme de la vigie et la seconde d'après, le bruit assourdissant du premier coup de canon.

**...**

**A suivre...**

**Chapitre 2 : Tortuga**


	2. Tortuga

**A Pirate's Life for Jack**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_DISCLAIMER :  
- Tu vas voler des personnages ? CES personnages ?!  
- Réquisitionner. Je réquisitionne ces protagonistes. Termes littéraires._

**...**

**Chapitre 2 - Tortuga**

Réunis à l'arrière du _Black Pearl_, les pirates fixaient la carcasse éventrée du HMS _Archibald_ _[HMS = His Majesty's Ship, terme qui désigne les vaisseaux de la _Royal Navy_, NdA] _qui rapetissait progressivement à mesure que leur propre navire reprenait de la vitesse. Jack Sparrow regardait, au loin, le pavillon anglais s'enfoncer lentement dans les eaux bleues parsemées de débris de bois et de cadavres humains.

Ils avaient gagné. L'équipage du_ Pearl_ avait, une fois de plus, vaincu ses ennemis et s'était emparé de leur butin. Jack essaya de se consoler en se disant que ledit butin, cette fois, était considérable. Ils avaient amené à bord du _Black Pearl _un coffre entier rempli de doublons. Une vraie fortune.

Pour le moment, pourtant, la victoire avait un goût amer. Jack préféra ne pas jeter un regard en arrière pour compter combien de ses hommes étaient encore debout. Il savait qu'il y en avait peu.

Le combat avait été violent et sans pitié. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Les soldats anglais de l'_Archibald _étaient trois fois plus nombreux que les pirates du _Pearl_, bien armés et entraînés pour le combat au corps à corps. Ils avaient rapidement contourné le navire aux voiles noires pour monter à son bord et la bataille avait eu lieu sur le pont. Le point positif était que le _Pearl_ avait subi très peu de dégâts matériels, puisque seuls quelques coups de canon avaient été tirés, et de très loin encore. La coque avait à peine été touchée et ne nécessiterait que des réparations très rapides.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son équipage. Les pirates avaient mené un rude combat qui avait fini par les mener à la victoire, mais Jack avait perdu un nombre considérable d'hommes. Une fois que les Anglais eurent été repoussés et que les pirates, après s'être saisis du butin, aient mis le feu à l'_Archibald _pour empêcher toute tentative de poursuite, la scène que l'on pouvait contempler sur le pont du _Black Pearl_ était cauchemardesque.

Le bois sombre était couvert de sang - celui de l'équipage et celui de l'ennemi. Les morts jonchaient le sol et plus de la moitié des survivants était blessée, plus ou moins gravement. Les pirates indemnes avaient jeté les cadavres des soldats à la mer avant de s'occuper de leurs propres victimes.

Jack se décida à arracher son regard à la vision sinistre du navire en flammes qui s'enfonçait lentement dans la mer - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son _Wicked Wench_, qui avait subi le même sort - pour aller voir ce qu'il advenait des survivants. Il descendit sur le pont puis dans la cale, où le médecin avait établi ses quartiers.

"Médecin" était un grand mot, songea Jack. L'homme qu'ils avaient récemment recruté n'était même pas diplômé et passait plus de temps à s'occuper de la cuisine que du reste.

Lorsque le _Black Pearl,_ flambant neuf, avait commencé ses activités de flibuste deux ans plus tôt, Jack avait trouvé un excellent chirurgien qui avait servi à bord pendant plus d'un an. Malheureusement, lors d'une escale à terre suivie d'un départ quelque peu précipité, le _Pearl_ avait dû prendre la mer en abandonnant son médecin au port. Depuis, ils avaient retrouvé un homme qui avait accepté de remplir cette fonction, mais Jack ne l'avait jamais vu s'occuper de blessés vraiment sérieux, et préférait ne pas lui demander s'il en avait l'habitude. Il soupçonnait le vieil homme d'être presque aussi inexpérimenté que lui-même.

A peine fut-il descendu dans la cale qu'il fut assailli par la chaleur moite et l'odeur âcre du sang qui emplissait l'air. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention aux hurlements qui résonnaient à ses oreilles de temps à autre, et ravala son envie de vomir.

"Jack !"

Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à Bill Turner qui se précipita vers lui en boitant légèrement. Jack aperçut un bandage serré noué autour de sa cuisse, mais Bill ne semblait pas y prêter la moindre attention.

"Jack, tu n'as rien ?"

Jack secoua la tête. "Non, tout va bien. Va te rasseoir. Ça va ?"

Bill hocha ta tête et désigna la cale d'un mouvement du menton. "Bien sûr que ça va. Par rapport à tous ceux-là, je ne vais pas me plaindre." Il fit une pause et regarda son capitaine d'un air sombre. "Jack, le gamin blond..." Il poussa un profond soupir et détourna le regard. "Il vient de mourir. Personne n'a rien pu faire."

Jack sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Le garçon avait dix-sept ans tout au plus et avait passé à peine deux mois à bord du _Pearl_. _Ho non._

"Je suis désolé", dit Bill. Jack resta immobile et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait que du sang, des blessés qui gémissaient, le médecin débordé qui courait de l'un à l'autre. Il détourna la tête, écœuré.

"Jack, c'est ça aussi la piraterie". Bill s'assit sur une malle de bois qui occupait un recoin de la cale. "A bord du _Juggernaut_, c'était devenu habituel, tu sais."

"Justement. Je n'ai pas envie de m'habituer à voir ce genre de choses."

"Je sais."

Jack réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. "On va naviguer jusqu'à Tortuga", annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre. "Il nous reste à peine une dizaine d'hommes indemnes, il faut recruter au plus vite et faire les quelques réparations nécessaires sur le _Pearl_."

Il remonta à l'air libre et prit la barre. Le soleil qui avait percé en début de matinée avait été englouti par de gros nuages gris et un crachin froid commençait à tomber. Il détacha son compas de sa ceinture et fit prendre au _Black Pearl_ le cap sur l'île de Tortuga.

Tortuga était l'un des rares lieux où pirates, criminels et autres hors-la-loi pouvaient circuler en toute liberté. Les autorités ne se risquaient que très rarement à mettre les pieds sur l'île. L'île était située au large d'Hispaniola et devait son nom à sa forme, qui rappelait une carapace de tortue. Jack avait pris l'habitude, comme beaucoup de ses confrères, d'y faire escale afin de permettre à son équipage de passer du bon temps dans les tavernes, et de dépenser leur butin pour du rhum et des filles. Par ailleurs, le _Black Pearl_ y était en sécurité et Jack en profitait pour se ravitailler en vivres, eau douce et munitions.

C'était à Tortuga qu'il avait aussi recruté la majorité des hommes qui constituaient son équipage - et dont beaucoup venaient de périr lors de cet abordage inégal, pensa-t-il amèrement. L'île grouillait toujours de pirates orphelins d'un navire à la suite d'une attaque ou d'un naufrage, de corsaires qui avaient décidé de tenter leur chance indépendamment, ou de bandits qui estimaient que la piraterie les rendraient riches et célèbres.

De plus, maintenant que Jack et son navire aux voiles noires commençaient à jouir d'un certain degré de notoriété dans le monde de la flibuste, il se doutait que le recrutement n'en serait que plus aisé. Au début, les pirates avaient levé un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant débarquer - un capitaine de vingt ans, ça n'inspirait pas le repect et la confiance. Mais en deux ans, les choses avaient changé et Jack avait réussi à se faire connaître et reconnaître.

**oooooo**

Le jour commençait déjà à décliner lorsque le_ Black Pearl_ jeta l'ancre dans le petit port de Tortuga, après avoir longé les côtes cubaines dans l'après-midi. Il pleuvait toujours, mais le mauvais temps n'empêchait pas les habitants de l'île de s'activer comme à leur habitude sur les docks et dans les ruelles environnantes. L'endroit grouillait d'activité de jour comme de nuit.

Les membres de l'équipage du_ Pearl_ qui étaient en état de passer la soirée à terre se dispersèrent rapidement dans les rues étroites et mal éclairées, s'enfonçant dans la foule hétéroclite, s'arrêtant à la première taverne ou devant la première fille de joie qui proposait ses services. Jack, accompagné de Bill et de quelques autres marins, prit le chemin de la taverne qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de fréquenter, le _Buccaneer's Inn_, dont le nom annonçait la couleur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il parcourait l'île, Jack savoura l'ambiance particulière qui y régnait et qu'il avait fini par apprécier, malgré certaines réticences les premières fois qu'il y était venu. Tortuga ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Comparé aux terres qu'il était en train de fouler, le quartier mal famé de Whitechapel à Londres, où il avait passé la plus grande partie de son existence, paraissait un modèle de propreté et de noblesse.

Les rues de Tortuga étaient peuplées par une faune des plus diversifiées. Les prostituées y attendaient le client par petits groupes, dans leurs robes de riche confection mais usées jusqu'à la trame ; des ivrognes titubaient, une bouteille à la main, ou dormaient dans les recoins sombres ; des brigands en tous genre y menaient leurs conversations à voix basses, échangeaient quelque maigre butin ou parfois se bagarraient au milieu d'un cercle de spectateurs surexcités.

Il y régnait perpétuellement une puanteur âcre, mélange de rhum, d'excréments et de relents de nourriture plus ou moins fraîche. Les sons s'y accumulaient jusqu'à la cacophonie, entre cris et bavardages tonitruants, notes de musique émises par divers instruments mal accordés, aboiements de chiens malingres et affamés traînant la patte et pleurs d'enfants laissés à l'abandon par une mère occupée à satisfaire les besoins de la gent masculine.

Un homme civilisé de l'espèce de Cutler Beckett ne supporterait pas une seconde l'atmosphère de l'île. Mais Jack Sparrow avait décidé qu'il n'appartenait pas à la catégorie des hommes civilisés et avait tout fait pour se sentir à Tortuga comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Le petit groupe de pirates arriva à _Buccaneer's Inn_ après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Comme toujours aux Caraïbes, la nuit était tombée à une vitesse déconcertante, et les habitants des petites maisons bancales qui bordaient les ruelles étroites allumaient au fur et à mesure une multitude de feux, de torches et de bougies qui envoyaient leur reflet vacillant sur les murs sales et les visages luisants.

Jack fut accueilli chaleureusement par Jim, le tenancier d' l'auberge, un homme d'âge mûr, bien en chair, au gros nez rouge et au crâne dégarni. L'endroit était évidemment bondé, et les hommes du _Pearl _durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin vers une table encore libre. Bill se baissa juste à temps pour éviter de recevoir en pleine figure une chope en terre qu'un marin ivre venait de jeter à travers la pièce. Le récipient alla se fracasser contre une poutre en bois qui soutenait le plafond bas.

Jack leva les deux mains pour se faire repérer et cria au tavernier de leur servir à boire, puis alla s'installer avec son équipage à la petite table ronde dans un recoin de la salle. De grosses bougies étaient posées à même le bois et la cire les avait définitivement soudées à la table. Une bonne dizaine de chopes vides trônaient encore devant eux, et une flaque de rhum inondait d'une des chaises, la rendant inutilisable.

Une fois assis, il regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup des clients présents avaient l'air d'être des marins, à en juger par leur habillement. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Jack espérait renforcer ses effectifs d'une bonne dizaine d'hommes, s'il parvenait à trouver dix flibustiers dignes de confiance et disposés à le suivre.

Il fut interrompu dans son examen des lieux par la voix de Bill Turner.

"Jack ?"

Il tourna la tête vers Bill, qui se pencha en avant en travers le la table pour se faire entendre par son capitaine, couvrant le brouhaha assourdissant qui régnait à _Buccaneer's Inn_.

"Puisqu'on en est à recruter, Jack, il serait peut-être bon que tu te trouves un second."

Jack eut une seconde d'incompréhension avant de se souvenir de la décision qu'avait prise Bill au moment où il avait quitté l'équipage du _Juggernaut_ pour embarquer sur le _Pearl_. Jack lui avait alors proposé, tout naturellement, d'être son second - même si le_ Pearl_ comportait alors très peu d'hommes et que la hiérarchie à bord était très approximative, voire inexistante. Bill, cependant, avait décliné la proposition d'un air embarrassé.

_Je te remercie beaucoup de m'accorder ta confiance et une place à bord du _Pearl_, Jack. Mais le poste de second implique beaucoup de responsabilités, et je ne me sens pas capable d'endosser ce rôle. _

Bill avait accepté le grade provisoirement, à titre symbolique, en attendant qu'ils trouvent un homme mieux placé pour remplir cette fonction. Puis le _Pearl_ avait commencé ses activités de flibuste et ni Jack ni personne d'autre n'avait ressenti le besoin d'engager un véritable second - l'équipage était aussi efficace qu'il était désorganisé.

L'abordage de la matinée, toutefois, et la perte subite de plusieurs hommes ramenait Jack à des préoccupations de cet ordre.

Il hocha la tête. "T'as raison, Bill. Mais je ne vais certainement pas offrir ce poste à un parfait inconnu."

Bill acquiesça. "Bien sûr que non."

"On va recruter des hommes qui seraient en mesure de convenir, et je nommerai second celui qui me paraîtra le plus approprié après quelques semaines." Jack étudia une nouvelle fois du regard les hommes qui peuplaient la taverne et se demanda lesquels d'entre eux seraient susceptibles d'embarquer avec eux le lendemain matin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il terminait sa première chope de rhum, Jack aperçut un homme fendre la foule d'un air décidé pour se diriger droit vers la table à laquelle il était assis. Par réflexe, Jack porta la main au pistolet coincé dans sa ceinture, mais l'homme lui adressa un salut amical en venant se planter devant lui.

"C'est vous qui cherchez des marins ?"

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de faire une annonce à l'attention des clients de la taverne.

"C'est le gros Jim qui m'a mis au courant", répondit l'inconnu comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. "Il paraît que vous recrutez des hommes."

"C'est exact." Jack observa l'homme qui se tenait debout, adossé à une poutre verticale qui soutenait le plafond jauni de l'auberge. Il était grand et mince, et paraissait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans. Ses cheveux châtains, grisonnants par endroits, lui tombaient sur les épaules et une barbe hirsute ornait son menton. Il portait un chapeau noir aux larges bords mous au sommet duquel étaient fixées deux plumes abîmées, un manteau gris par-dessus une chemise blanche, et des bottes en cuir noir. A son côté pendait une épée, et à sa ceinture un long pistolet richement serti de métal.

Son habillement usé mais élaboré laissait deviner que l'homme n'était pas un simple brigand venu se saouler à la taverne. Il avait l'air d'un flibustier, ou du moins d'un marin. Jack se leva et lui rendit son salut. Son interlocuteur faisait dix bons centimètres de plus que lui et le fixait de ses yeux gris acier, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Capitaine Jack Sparrow."

L'inconnu inclina légèrement la tête. "Capitaine Hector Barbossa. Enfin..." Il haussa les épaules et le sourire s'effaça de son visage. "Malheureusement, je crains que le terme _capitaine_ ne soit à présent de trop."

Jack lui lança un regard interrogateur et l'invita d'un geste du menton à s'asseoir à la table. "Expliquez-vous, capitaine." Il alla reprendre sa place alors qu'Hector Barbossa se laissait tomber sur l'une des deux chaises vacantes.

"Il y a trois jours, figurez-vous, je sillonnais tranquillement les mers du globe à bord de mon vaisseau", dit-il sans préambule. Il secoua la tête, chassant visiblement quelque mauvais souvenir. "Mais c'était sans compter sur ces maudits Espagnols."

"Les Espagnols ?"

Barbossa émit un son dédaigneux. "Vous savez comment ils sont. Ils essayent de posséder chaque parcelle des Caraïbes à eux tout seuls. Et naturellement, ils tentent d'éradiquer la menace pirate avec presque autant d'acharnement que la _East India Company_."

Jack hocha la tête. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler des corsaires qui, envoyés par leur pays, avaient pour mission d'éliminer tout navire qui n'appartenait pas à la flotte espagnole. Pour sa part, il n'avait que rarement eu affaire à eux, leur principal ennemi étant la_ Royal Navy_ anglaise et la _Company_. Mais il savait que les Espagnols étendaient lentement mais sûrement leur territoire et que les îles caraïbes tombaient régulièrement sous leur domination, arrachées aux mains des Français ou des Anglais qui leur livraient une guerre perpétuelle.

"Toujours est-il qu'il a fallu qu'ils nous tombent dessus. Mon navire a été arraisonné alors que nous faisions escale à Santiago de Cuba pour nous réapprovisionner... Si je suis en vie, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais à terre à ce moment-là, et que j'ai pu échapper à leurs hommes. Quelques membres de mon équipage ont survécu avec moi. Nous n'avons pas revu les autres, mais je ne parierais qu'ils ont été exécutés sans jugement." Hector Barbossa pianotait nerveusement sur la table de bois du bout des doigts, contenant une rage froide presque palpable.

"Désolé", fit Bill, par compassion. Barbossa haussa les épaules, essayant de prendre un air désinvolte. "Chacun sait que notre profession, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi, comporte ce genre de risques", répondit-il avec philosophie. "Le résultat reste toutefois le même : me voilà isolé à terre, avec une poignée de survivants, à chercher un nouveau navire sur lequel je puisse embarquer. C'est pourquoi..." - il se tourna vers Jack - "...que l'annonce du gros Jim m'a aussitôt conduit à vous, capitaine Sparrow. Je n'espérais pas qu'une occasion se présenterait aussi vite."

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta : "Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène à chercher un équipage dans un lieu aussi sordide que celui-ci ?"

Jack hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il pouvait se confier en toute sécurité à cet homme. Il avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, mais le capitaine Barbossa lui paraissait être un homme sensé et de bonne foi. Il expliqua donc, en quelques phrases, ce qui était arrivé au _Black Pearl _et à ses hommes lors du combat contre le HMS _Archibald_.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, Barbossa lui adressa un sourire. "Si je comprends bien, nous sommes tous deux dans une situation où nous pourrions avoir besoin l'un de l'autre."

Jack acquiesça. "En ce qui nous concerne, nous pourrions en effet avoir besoin de vous." Il hésita avant de poursuivre. Il avait prévu de poser à chaque homme qu'il recruterait des questions sur ses connaissances, ses capacités et son expérience en matière de navigation et de piraterie, mais il eut soudain l'impression qu'avec Hector Barbossa, cet interrogatoire serait inutile. L'homme au grand chapeau noir avait tout l'air d'un marin chevronné, qui menait son activité de flibustier depuis bien plus longtemps que lui-même.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Barbossa parut avoir lu dans ses pensées. "Ne vous en faites pas, capitaine Sparrow. J'ai été capitaine de navire pendant vingt-trois ans, et marin depuis mon adolescence. Sans vouloir paraître présomptueux, vous trouverez difficilement dans ce boui-boui une personne plus qualifiée que moi. Et puis..." - il adressa à Jack un curieux sourire en biais - "...ce serait un honneur de servir sous les ordres du fils du célèbre capitaine Teague Sparrow."

Jack leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Encore un qui l'avait identifié par son lien avec Teague, songea-t-il. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où son nom cesserait d'être systématiquement associé à celui de son père.

Il accepta cependant la flatterie avec un grand sourire, puis s'adressa à Barbossa. "Vous disiez que vous étiez accompagné de plusieurs hommes ?"

Barbossa hocha la tête. "Puisque vous abordez le sujet, capitaine, puis-je me permettre de vous les présenter ? Ils m'ont toujours fidèlement servi, je les connais depuis longtemps. Je suis prêt à répondre entièrement d'eux s'ils devaient vous rejoindre à bord de votre navire."

Jack allait justement demander s'il pouvait rencontrer les autres survivants de l'attaque espagnole. S'il devait recruter plusieurs hommes, il aimait autant que ce soient des marins sur lesquels on puisse le renseigner au préalable. Il estimait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Hector Barbossa, et par conséquent à ses subordonnés.

Barbossa fit signe à Jack de l'attendre et se leva, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule toujours aussi compacte et de plus en plus éméchée à mesure que la soirée avançait. Une fois qu'il fût parti, Jack se tourna vers ses compagnons.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

Bill Turner inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. "Il a l'air de s'y connaître, ça, c'est certain. Je suis assez d'accord avec lui quand il dit qu'on trouvera difficilement mieux ici."

Le pirate assis à côté de Bill, un jeune homme brun d'origine hollandaise qui s'appelait Van Ruijter, acquiesça. "Et s'ils nous créent le moindre problème, on les débarque à la prochaine escale. C'est aussi simple que ça."

Barbossa revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivi par quelques pirates d'apparence hétéroclite. Ils s'alignèrent derrière leur ancien capitaine et attendirent en silence que celui-ci fasse les présentations. Un ou deux adressèrent un sourire ou un salut de la main à Jack.

Hector Barbossa désigna son équipe d'un geste théâtral. "Voici ce qui reste de mon équipage, capitaine Sparrow. Celui-ci" - il posa une main sur l'épaule du marin le plus proche de lui - "s'appelle Twigg." L'intéressé salua d'un bref hochement de tête. Il portait sur la tête un bonnet de laine jauni et sale, et ses joues étaient mangés par une barbe brune et désordonnée.

"Lui, c'est Koehler", poursuivit Barbossa en s'approchant cette fois d'un Noir aux longues dreadlocks et à l'air renfrogné. Il se força à étirer son visage en un sourire et Jack songea que leur capitaine avait dû les pousser à se montrer aimables. "Bougon, mais un excellent marin."

Le suivant était un grand homme d'allure joviale, qui portait un anneau scintillant à l'oreille gauche. "Grapple", fit simplement Barbossa. Le dénommé Grapple porta deux doigts à sa tempe et salua la tablée.

Vint ensuite le tour de deux individus à l'air passablement égaré. L'un d'eux, un grand dadais maigre aux cheveux blonds, regardait fixement Jack avec un sourire bête aux lèvres et des yeux étranges - l'un était bleu et brillant, l'autre avait été remplacé par un oeil de bois terne qui lui donnait l'air de loucher en permanence. Il fut présenté sous le nom de Ragetti et s'inclina légèrement, cherchant de la main droite un chapeau imaginaire qu'il aurait pu tirer en guise de révérence.

Son compatriote était aussi petit et gros que lui était longiligne. Il avait un crâne dégarni et avait l'air de s'efforcer à avoir l'air féroce - ce n'était pas très réussi, constata Jack avec un sourire. Lorsque son nom - Pintel - fut annoncé, le pirate bomba le torse avec fierté en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hector Barbossa désigna ensuite un homme immense, à la peau noire et au visage et aux bras parsemés de tatouages et de piercings, dont l'attitude contrastait radicalement avec celle des deux énergumènes. Jack le repéra immédiatement comme le genre d'homme qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. "Son nom est Peters, mais on l'appelle Bo'sun", annonça Barbossa. L'intéressé ne desserra pas les dents et ignora superbement le sourire aimable que lui adressa Jack. "Il ne cause pas, mais c'était un excellent quartier-maître."

Le dernier marin arborait une longue barbe tressée et emmêlée, et portait sur la tête un étrange couvre-chef rouge et blanc dont la forme rappelait celle des chapeaux des hommes d'Église - et qui paraissait tout à fait hors de propos sur le crâne de ce pirate au visage crasseux et au nez percé d'un anneau d'or. Barbossa le présenta sous le nom de Jacoby, et il agita la main en signe de bonjour.

Jack avala la dernière gorgée de sa chope de rhum, puis se leva et marcha lentement devant les sept flibustiers debout devant lui, les examinant un par un et essayant de déterminer s'il faisait le bon choix en les acceptant à son bord. Certains lui donnaient une meilleure impression que d'autres - le demi-géant noir l'effrayait à moitié et les dénommés Pintel et Ragetti avaient plus l'air de deux gentils idiots que de pirates compétents, mais il décida que si Barbossa les avait gardés dans son équipage durant plusieurs années, alors chacun d'entre eux pouvait lui être utile.

De plus, il avait besoin d'hommes et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop exigeant. Ces pirates valaient en tous les cas mieux que les ivrognes croisés dans les ruelles de Tortuga, et comme l'avait fait remarquer Van Ruijter, il pouvait toujours les laisser débarquer en cas d'ennui.

Après avoir retourné une dernière fois la question dans sa tête, Jack tendit la main droite en direction du déchu capitaine Hector Barbossa. "Si vous le désirez, vous êtes la bienvenue à bord du _Black Pearl_", dit-il. Barbossa la serra et le remercia d'un bref signe de tête.

Un murmure d'approbation excitée parcourut la petite assemblée. Jack n'avait aucun mal à comprendre à quel point les hommes avaient dû être frustrés d'être coincés sur un bout de terre après des années passées au grand large.

Une fois l'accord conclu, Barbossa envoya Twigg chercher du rhum pour tout le monde, et les nouveaux membres d'équipage se serrèrent autour de la petite table pour faire plus amplement connaissance.

Et Jack Sparrow leva sa chope à leur nouvelle collaboration sans se douter le moins du monde qu'il venait de sceller son destin pour les dix années à venir.

**...**

**A suivre...**

**Chapitre 3 : Trésor et tensions**


	3. Trésor et tensions

**A Pirate's Life for Jack**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_DISCLAIMER : Je suis maudite, monsieur Disney. La cupidité envers les personnages de _PotC_ m'aveuglait autrefois et maintenant, elle me consume à jamais. _

**...**_  
_

**Chapitre 3 - Trésor et tensions**

_ Bureaux de la _East India Trading Company_, Londres, Angleterre  
Mars 1710  
_

Il faisait encore presque nuit noire lorsque Cutler Beckett, ce matin-là, s'installa à son bureau, au siège londonien de la _East India Trading Company_. Le feu de cheminée qui y brûlait la veille s'était éteint et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. La faible lueur des réverbères de la rue projetait des ombres étirées sur les murs et le mobilier. Par la fenêtre, on apercevait le ciel qui virait lentement du noir au gris, et les toits des maisons environnantes couverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. Des flocons tourbillonnaient dans les ténèbres dans un silence ouaté.

Beckett retira son manteau et alluma les lampes à huile et les bougies aux quatre coins du bureau, puis débarrassa lui-même la cheminée des cendres de la veille pour y faire un nouveau feu de bois. Il n'avait pas prévenu ses subordonnés qu'il arriverait aussi tôt, et ses quartiers n'avaient pas été préparés.

Malgré le froid glacial, le temps maussade et la neige qui recouvrait Londres en permanence depuis bientôt un mois, Cutler Beckett se sentait d'excellente humeur. Deux jours auparavant, il avait établi un bilan général des affaires commerciales de la _Company_ et les résultats obtenus dépassaient de loin ses attentes. Depuis, il vivait avec un sentiment de satisfaction intense.

La _East India Trading Company_ étendait son emprise sur le monde à une vitesse supérieure à ce que son dirigeant, Lord William Beckett, avait jamais pu imaginer. Le commerce international fleurissait dans une perpétuelle expansion, les sommes rapportées devenaient colossales et le pouvoir politique, militaire et financier de l'organisation s'affirmait jusque dans les colonies les plus reculées.

Du continent américain, les vaisseaux de la _Company_ ramenaient sucre, tabac, coton, épices, opium et rhum, vendus en Angleterre à des prix considérablement élevés. L'Angleterre exportait vers l'Afrique des cargaisons d'armes, de munitions, de tissus et de verroterie sans valeur qu'ils échangeaient contre des esclaves noirs ; ceux-ci étaient ensuite acheminés vers les colonies d'Amérique centrale afin de travailler dans les exploitations agricoles des îles caraïbes. Tout cela s'enchaînait parfaitement, dans une mécanique fluide au profit immense.

Et Cutler Beckett, à sa plus grande fierté, y tenait un rôle important - il aimait à le considérer comme central et indispensable. Depuis qu'il travaillait sous les ordres de son père, il avait obtenu des promotions régulières et avait gravi les échelons plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Ses responsabilités, d'abord réduites, étaient devenues de plus en plus grandes ; d'une simple fonction d'employé de bureau, il était à présent arrivé au grade respectable d'amiral.

Il avait sous ses ordres toute une flottille de navires de commerce, dont il supervisait les déplacements et les transactions. Onze trois-mâts presque neufs et les centaines de membres d'équipage qui les naviguaient, sous son unique commandement.

S'il s'était rendu dans son bureau à l'aube ce matin-là, c'était justement pour s'occuper d'une partie de la flotte, qui était revenue des Caraïbes la veille au soir et dont un des responsables, un certain commodore Fannings, devait lui faire un rapport détaillé sur la traversée et les affaires menées.

Beckett prépara parchemin, plume et encre destinés à prendre ses notes, puis se leva pour préparer du thé. La nuit commençait lentement à laisser place à une matinée grise et froide, sans le moindre rayon de soleil. Une fois l'eau chauffée, il s'installa à nouveau dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau et but à petites gorgées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Beckett leva les yeux et vit entrer un de ses gardes, qui annonça avec une légère révérence l'arrivée du commodore.

"Faites entrer."

La double porte blanche s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et costaud, revêtu d'un uniforme bleu et blanc aux galons dorés. Un tricorne noir et une perruque blanche, impeccablement ajustés, ornaient sa tête et il portait une pile significative de dossiers en cuir.

L'homme salua avec tout le respect qu'exigeait la présence de son supérieur hiérarchique et se dirigea vers le bureau. Beckett lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Commodore Fannings, heureux de vous revoir."

"Pareillement, _Sir_." Fannings prit place et accrocha son chapeau au dossier de son fauteuil, puis attendit que Beckett prenne la parole. Ce dernier lui proposa d'abord un verre de sherry, que le commodore accepta en dépit de l'heure matinale.

"Comment s'est déroulé votre voyage ?"

"Sans encombre, je vous remercie. Nous avons été retardés par une forte tempête au large des îles Canaries, mais nous n'avons subi aucun dégât."

"Et les affaires ?"

Fannings posa sur la table la pile de dossiers et de parchemins qu'il avait apportée, et entreprit de faire à Beckett, de manière claire et concise, le rapport des transactions qu'il avait menées avec la Jamaïque. Beckett prit des notes et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir engagé, quatre ans auparavant, le commodore John Fannings. Un excellent marin doublé d'un militaire plus qu'efficace, et qui s'y entendait fort bien en matière de commerce, voilà le genre d'homme dont la_ East India Company _avait besoin.

Les deux hommes parlèrent affaires en dégustant leur sherry pendant près d'une heure. Beckett désirait être mis au courant de tout ce que Fannings pouvait lui apprendre sur l'état des affaires aux Caraïbes, et son subordonné, visiblement flatté par la confiance qu'il lui témoignait, ne manquait pas de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

Au terme de cet exposé, Cutler Beckett se sentait plus satisfait que jamais. Le commodore lui rapportait encore une fois des preuves concrètes de la suprématie évidente de la _Company_ sur le commerce mondial. Il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sa bonne humeur, cependant, allait incessamment être mise à rude épreuve.

Alors que Beckett triait ses papiers, profitant d'un instant de silence, John Fannings se racla discrètement la gorge, apparemment soudain mal à l'aise. Beckett leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement parmi ses hommes ; il était conscient qu'il inspirait à beaucoup un respect mêlé de crainte, et ce genre d'attitude signifiait clairement une envie de prendre la parole sans toutefois oser rompre le silence.

Et dans bien des cas, ladite prise de parole était suivie d'une nouvelle déplaisante.

"Oui ?"

Fannings humecta ses lèvres du bout de la langue et parut hésiter. Beckett eut un geste impatient de la main. "Je vous en prie, Commodore, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, ne faites pas de manières. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Son interlocuteur s'éclaircit une nouvelle vois la gorge. "_Sir_... Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous dire ceci, mais j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous intéresser..."

Beckett se resservit un verre et but une gorgée, en se demandant quel genre de nouvelle pouvait bien justifier la gêne subite d'un homme avec qui il était en train de parler librement depuis une heure.

"Voilà... Il semblerait que nous ayons retrouvé la trace d'un certain Jack Sparrow."

Beckett faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de sherry.

En homme qui a appris à maîtriser ses émotions, il se composa cependant un visage de marbre, et ce fut d'une voix calme et glaciale qu'il demanda : "Pardon ?"

Fannings semblait regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche, mais le regard que lui lança son supérieur l'incita à poursuivre.

"Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, _Sir_. Mais son nom est parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de certains de nos hommes, et je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être le savoir."

Beckett ne se souvenait pas de jamais avoir mis Fannings au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Sparrow et lui, mais le commodore paraissait savoir parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Malgré les tentatives pour étouffer l'affaire, les rumeurs avaient fait leur chemin. Beckett chassa le sentiment d'humiliation cuisante que provoquait l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

"Continuez, Fannings", dit-il sèchement.

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Apparemment, Jack Sparrow serait aux Caraïbes et... et s'y adonnerait à la piraterie." Beckett se mordit la lèvre. _Évidemment._

"Nous... Nous avons également été surpris d'apprendre que Jack ne serait pas le seul à porter le nom de Sparrow."

"Au nom du ciel, Fannings, cessez de parler en énigmes", coupa Beckett d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. "Qu'insinuez-vous exactement ?"

"Il aurait pour père un flibustier relativement renommé dans la mer des Caraïbes. Un dénommé Teague Sparrow, d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre."

_Un père. Première nouvelle. _Cutler Beckett se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait raconté Sparrow lors de son premier entretien avec lui, au moment où il lui avait offert ce poste à la _Company_. Le gamin lui avait affirmé que son père était un soldat de la _Royal Navy_ décédé des années plus tôt. Ainsi, Sparrow lui avait menti depuis le premier jour. Beckett se força à maîtriser sa rage et à ne pas se départir de son expression neutre et de sa voix posée.

"Sparrow devenant flibustier sur les traces de son père ? Est-ce cela que vous êtes en train de me dire ?"

Le commodore Fannings haussa les épaules. "Nous n'avons pas obtenu davantage de renseignements, _Sir_. Les rumeurs sont diffuses et contradictoires, vous savez ce que c'est. Et nous n'avons pas consacré trop de temps à mener l'enquête sur ce problème avant de savoir ce que vous en pensiez."

Beckett ne savait pas quoi penser. Depuis deux ans, il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Jack Sparrow. Aucun signe n'indiquant qu'il était encore en vie quelque part. Pourtant, il avait lancé des recherches. Il avait fait sillonner les rues de Londres et des environs, et donné le signalement de Sparrow aux différents ports anglais. Mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence : chercher un individu à l'échelle du monde entier relevait de l'impossible. Jack avait dû passer à travers les mailles du filet, et il avait bientôt abandonné ses tentatives de recherche, futiles et trop coûteuses en hommes et en temps.

Depuis, il consultait régulièrement les archives de la _Company _et celles du gouvernement britannique, espérant tomber un jour sur le nom de Sparrow dans la liste des arrestations ou condamnations à mort. Mais jamais il n'avait trouvé la moindre trace. Le garçon devait être suffisamment futé pour échapper aux autorités et mener sa vie de hors-la-loi quelque part dans le vaste monde.

Et voilà qu'on lui apprenait que Sparrow était réapparu dans le Nouveau Monde, exerçant l'activité à laquelle Beckett en personne l'avait condamné. En vie et en liberté, donc.

Cette simple idée lui était insupportable.

Malheureusement, de son bureau londonien, il pouvait difficilement mener de front de nouvelles recherches visant à capturer Sparrow. De plus, une telle entreprise nécessiterait de nouveaux effectifs, ce qu'il n'avait pas forcément à sa disposition ; sans parler du fait que son acharnement serait d'ordre strictement personnel. Pour l'heure, Sparrow ne présentait officiellement aucune menace pour la _Company_.

Et Beckett n'avait aucune envie de divulguer à tous ses hommes la raison de cette chasse à l'homme injustifiée.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge l'arracha à ses sombres pensées. Il se pencha sur sa table et plongea son regard dans celui de Fannings. "Je veux voir les mesures contre la menace pirate dans les Caraïbes renforcée", déclara-t-il. "Je veux que vous essayiez, dans le secret absolu, de retrouver la localisation de Sparrow et la nature exacte de ses activités. Pour le moment, ne mettez pas plus de trois hommes sur l'affaire. Vous m'enverrez des rapports réguliers. Vous pouvez disposer."

Le commodore parut déconcerté par cet adieu expéditif, mais eut l'intelligence de comprendre qu'il valait mieux laisser son supérieur seul. Il salua, posa son tricorne sur sa tête et sortit de la pièce.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Cutler Beckett se demanda s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'enfin, il puisse mettre définitivment un terme aux agissements de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

**oooooo**

_ Tortuga, mer des Caraïbes  
Avril 1710  
_

Le _Black Pearl _avait une fois de plus jeté l'ancre dans la baie de Tortuga, devenue un de ses points d'attache réguliers. Jack Sparrow entendait s'y réapprovisionner en armes et munitions, et l'équipage en profitait pour faire relâche à terre et dépenser leur partie du butin comme bon leur semblait.

Le montant dudit butin était considérable, songea Jack. Le _Pearl_ multipliait les abordages victorieux et les coups tordus pour s'emparer d'un quelconque trésor. L'or était généralement dépensé aussi vite qu'il était amassé, mais les pirates vivaient plus que confortablement. Les affaires marchaient fort bien, et entraînaient un enthousiasme et une bonne humeur permanents parmi les membres d'équipage.

Jack Sparrow estimait qu'il avait fait un excellent choix en recrutant Hector Barbossa et ses quelques hommes, presque deux mois plus tôt. Barbossa, qui avait plus de vingt ans d'expérience dans la flibuste, partageait avec Jack tout le savoir qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années. Il paraissait connaître la mer des Caraïbes et les îles qui la peuplaient mieux que quiconque. Il connaissait la localisation de chaque vent, chaque courant marin, chaque haut-fond dangereux pour les navires. Il savait exactement sur quelles îles on pouvait trouver des provisions, de l'eau douce ou d'autres ressources naturelles. Il combattait fort bien et possédait de très bons rudiments en matière de stratégie militaire.

Jack devait admettre que le capitaine déchu lui avait appris bien des choses.

Aussi, pas une seule fois n'avait-il regretté sa décision de lui offrir le poste second à bord du _Black Pearl_.

Ç'avait été Bill Turner qui avait lancé l'idée pour la première fois. Jack y avait vaguement pensé, mais n'avait encore rien décidé. Une discussion avec Bill, cependant, l'avait convaincu du bien-fondé d'une telle décision. Barbossa était un homme en qui il avait confiance, qui ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond et avec qui il s'entendait bien. De plus, Jack estimait qu'il était temps que l'équipage du _Pearl _commence à s'organiser dans une certaine hiérarchie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire auparavant, et dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ressenti le besoin.

Il avait donc soumis sa proposition à Barbossa, qui avait paru étonné et flatté de la confiance que lui témoignait son capitaine. Jack lui ayant confirmé sa décision, il avait accepté avec un sourire chaleureux. Jack n'avait aucun mal à imaginer qu'Hector devait être plus qu'heureux de retrouver un certain degré de responsabilité sur un navire. Après tout, il avait passé vingt ans au grade de capitaine ; se retrouver brutalement simple marin sous les ordres d'un autre n'avait pas dû être particulièrement plaisant.

Dans l'ensemble, Jack était satisfait de chacun des hommes que Barbossa avait amenés avec lui. Tous étaient des marins confirmés et savaient se rendre utiles. Il en appréciait certains plus que d'autres. Il avait un peu de mal avec le géant noir et tatoué surnommé Bo'sun ; l'homme ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole autrement que par monosyllabes et grognements, et ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste de servir à bord du _Black Pearl_. L'autre pirate avec lequel Jack ne s'entendait pas trop était le dénommé Twigg ; ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à digérer le fait d'obéir à d'autres ordres qu'à ceux d'Hector Barbossa, et manifestait ouvertement sa mauvaise humeur. Tant qu'il effectuait son travail, cependant, Jack n'y accordait pas d'importance.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Barbossa avait jadis engagé les deux pirates nommés Pintel et Ragetti. Ces deux-là, qui s'étaient avérés inséparables, faisaient davantage office de bouffons que de marins efficaces. Pourtant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils se montraient toujours extrêmement partants pour accomplir quelque tâche que ce soit ; seulement, ils passaient souvent plus de temps à rire bêtement de leurs propres plaisanteries, à chanter ou à se plonger dans des discussions profondes pleines de termes qu'ils ne comprenaient pas eux-mêmes qu'à se rendre vraiment utiles.

Devant l'air perplexe de Jack durant les premiers jours, Barbossa avait expliqué que lui-même confiait toujours les tâches les plus ingrates aux deux énergumènes, puisque c'étaient les seuls qui acceptaient de cirer le pont ou de laver les vêtements sans rechigner et sans se départir de leur éternelle bonne humeur ; Jack avait donc appliqué le même principe. Le procédé, bien que parfaitement injuste, évitait de longues discussions pour savoir à qui échoiraient cette fois les travaux pénibles. Et les deux intéressés avaient l'air d'accomplir lesdits travaux avec la fierté de quelqu'un à qui on a confié une mission de la plus haute importance.

En fin de compte, Pintel et Ragetti avaient trouvé leur place au sein de l'équipage.

A l'heure actuelle, les pirates du _Pearl _avaient une nouvelle fois disparu dans les ruelles tortueuses de l'île de Tortuga, et Jack était assis à la table d'une petite taverne crasseuse en compagnie de Bill Turner. Hector Barbossa avait passé une partie de la soirée avec eux, puis les avait abandonnés au profit d'une jeune demoiselle blonde qui semblait le connaître, lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait entraîné vers l'escalier de guingois menant au premier étage de l'auberge. Jack lui-même était surveillé de près depuis plus de deux heures par une fille aux cheveux roux qui attendait visiblement qu'il ait fini sa bouteille et sa conversation, et il s'apprêtait à aller la rejoindre lorsqu'un homme passablement éméché rejoignit la table à laquelle il était installé.

L'homme tenait dans une main une bouteille de rhum au niveau dangereusement bas, et son haleine laissait présager qu'il n'avait pas dessaoulé depuis un certain temps. Il avança d'un pas vacillant jusqu'à une chaise libre et s'y laissa tomber, renversant au passage un peu du contenu de sa bouteille sur la veste de Bill qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et vous, m'sieurs, vous êtes à la recherche de quel trésor, dites ?"

Sa voix était grave et enrouée par l'alcool, et son ton amical et engageant. Jack leva les sourcils et voulut répliquer, mais l'ivrogne prit à nouveau la parole.

"Parce que là-bas" - il désigna d'un geste approximatif une autre table autour de laquelle plusieurs marins discutaient à voix basse - "ils cherchent - hips - un trésor aztèque, c'est pas n'importe quoi, hein ? Vous, vous avez quoi comme trésor à -hips - conquérir, m'sieurs ?"

"Un trésor aztèque", répéta Jack, sans bien savoir pourquoi il prenait la peine d'écouter ce que baragouinait cet homme visiblement ivre mort.

L'homme hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Ouais, un trésor aztèque. De l'or, une - hips - montaaaagne d'or" - il dessina un arc de cercle avec ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête - "mais bien caché, le trésor. Bien caché."

Malgré lui, Jack commençait à se sentir vaguement intéressé par ce que racontait l'inconnu. Ce pouvait être un conte de son invention, ou ce pouvait être une véritable histoire qu'il avait entendue et qu'il leur répétait à présent. Quoi qu'il en soit, la mention d'un trésor aztèque secret avait attiré son attention. Il tourna la tête vers Bill qui paraissait lui aussi attentif et s'était penché en avant pour mieux entendre les paroles de l'ivrogne.

"Qui cherche ce trésor ?" demanda Bill d'une voix aimable.

"Tout le monde le cherche, personne le trouve", répondit-il sur un ton professoral et gonflant la poitrine. Il but une gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille. "Y en a qui disent même qu'c'est qu'une légende, mais - hips - moi j'y crois, moi."

Jack acquiesça. "Tu peux nous en dire plus ?"

L'homme eut un haussement d'épaules théâtral et poussa un profond soupir. "Hélas, m'sieur, je ne suis qu'un pauvre marchand peu au courant ce ce qui se trame dans le vaste monde", dit-il, d'un air exagérément dramatique. "Mais y en a sûrement ici qui peuvent - hips - vous expliquer..."

Puis, avant que Jack ait pu obtenir plus d'informations, l'ivrogne se leva subitement en renversant sa chaise, et se dirigea droit vers une très grosse femme qui arrivait vers lui, les bras tendus. Il cria son nom, lui passa une main autour de la taille et elle le gratifia d'un baiser bruyant sur la bouche.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on aura l'occasion de le questionner davantage pour ce soir", sourit Bill Turner. Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il était fort possible que toute l'histoire ne soit qu'une absurde rumeur parmi celles, nombreuses, qui circulaient à Tortuga. Mais certains de ces mythes étaient, il le savait, basés sur une réalité. Il savait fort bien que les Caraïbes dissimulaient plus d'un trésor jamais découvert, des coffres remplis d'or qui ne demandaient qu'à être retrouvés.

Et en tant que flibustier, naturellement, la possibilité d'en trouver un lui paraissait plus qu'enthousiasmante.

Aussi, Jack Sparrow prolongea de quelques jours son escale sur l'île, et consacra la majeure partie de son temps à glaner des informations sur la légende de l'or aztèque. Il se rendit vite compte qu'un nombre considérable d'habitants de Tortuga ou de marins de passage avaient entendu parler de l'histoire, et se demanda pourquoi lui-même n'en avait pas eu vent plus tôt. Les versions divergeaient quelque peu en fonction de celui qui la racontait, mais Jack parvint malgré tout à obtenir un certain nombre d'indices relativement précis.

D'après les dires des personnes qu'il interrogeait, le trésor était composé d'exactement huit cent quatre-vingt deux pièces d'or aztèques que ces derniers avaient offertes au grand conquistador espagnol Hernán Cortés. La raison de ce cadeau demeurait floue, mais les rumeurs semblaient s'accorder sur le fait que le peuple aztèque avait tenté d'endiguer les massacres perpétrés par l'armée espagnole en leur payant ce tribut. De ce que Jack en savait, l'entreprise n'avait pas vraiment été couronnée de succès.

La localisation de l'hypothétique trésor était encore plus incertaine. Il se trouvait apparemment sur une petite île dans un coffre de pierre, mais personne n'avait pu renseigner Jack sur les coordonnées de ce lieu qui n'apparaissait bien évidemment sur aucune carte. Il avait entendu plusieurs fois la phrase aussi mystérieuse que décourageante : "Personne ne trouve cette île, sauf ceux qui savent déjà ou elle est." Voilà bien le genre d'adage qui nourrissait les mythes, songea-t-il.

Pour compléter le tableau, il avait aussi entendu parler d'éléments parfaitement fantaisistes tels des dieux aztèques, une malédiction, une punition terrible et une dette de sang à payer. Personne ne pouvait expliquer plus précisément ce que ces grands mots avaient à voir avec le trésor, mais Jack, sans bien savoir pourquoi, n'en trouva l'histoire que plus attrayante.

Deux ans plus tôt, il aurait probablement écarté tous ces ragots sans y accorder la moindre attention. Mais son aventure avec Davy Jones, monstre légendaire s'il en était, lui avait prouvé que certaines histoires possédaient bien plus de réalité que ce que l'on pourrait penser. Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'incrédulité totale qu'il avait manifestée face à la première personne qui avait mentionné le nom de Jones. Quelques semaines plus tard, il signait un pacte avec le maître des sept mers en chair et en os. Depuis, il avait pris la décision de ne jamais ignorer un mythe qui pouvait s'avérer intéressant.

Et puis, Jack s'était déjà mis à rêver de la notoriété qu'il acquerrait si lui, le tout jeune capitaine Jack Sparrow, retrouvait un trésor disparu depuis deux siècles. Une telle découverte lui ouvrirait les portes de la gloire, et il prouverait à son équipage et aux pirates de la mer des Caraïbes qu'il était un grand capitaine. Il se persuadait qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un tel évènement pour asseoir définitivement sa réputation parmi ses confrères.

Il s'acharna donc à rassembler un maximum d'informations sur ce trésor entouré d'une aura d'aventure et de mystère - mystère qu'il était bien décidé à percer. Il procéda dans le plus grand secret - pas question de faire parler de sa future quête tant qu'il n'avait aucun élément solide en main.

Il avait été obligé d'expliquer à son équipage, cependant, la raison pour laquelle l'escale du _Black Pearl_ à Tortuga se prolongeait. Il avait donc confié à Hector Barbossa qu'il était sur une piste qui les emmènerait vers une montagne d'or, sans donner plus de précisions que nécessaire. Bill Turner, ayant entendu les paroles de l'ivrogne, savait de quoi il retournait mais avait prudemment gardé le silence.

Finalement, au bout de quatre jours à errer dans les tavernes et à écouter patiemment les hommes et les femmes lui raconter inlassablement tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le trésor de Cortés, Jack mit la main sur la première piste concrète qui pouvait lui permettre d'organiser une expédition en bonne et dûe forme.

Il bavardait avec un vieillard édenté autour d'un bon verre de rhum, et n'espérait pas apprendre de l'homme quoi que ce soit qu'il n'ait déjà entendu dix fois, lorsque le vieux marin plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau usé jusqu'à la trame et en tira une petite pièce de parchemin jauni et chiffonné.

Le vieillard se pencha en travers de la table à laquelle ils étaient assis et gratifia Jack d'un sourire malicieux.

"J'ai jamais montré ça à personne, parce que jamais personne me l'a demandé", déclara-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda patiemment Jack en portant sa chope à ses lèvres.

"Ça, l'ami, c'est la copie d'un parchemin rédigé par Cortés en personne."

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux et posa sa chope sur la table. "Et il indiquerait où se trouve son trésor ?" Il essaya de masquer l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

L'homme haussa les épaules. "C'est ce qu'il paraîtrait, ouais. Malheureusement, j'ai jamais eu la chance de pouvoir le déchiffrer." Il déroula la feuille jaunie et la présenta à son interlocuteur. Le parchemin était couvert d'inscriptions, de calculs et de croquis divers, dans tous les sens et partiellement effacés par des gouttes d'eau qui avaient dû tomber sur l'encre.

Jack regarda de plus près et identifia les textes comme étant écrits en espagnol. "Je ne comprends pas", dit-il. "Vous n'avez jamais demandé à qui que ce soit de vous traduire ce papier ?" Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi un parfait inconnu consentirait à lui remettre un objet d'une telle valeur sans l'avoir exploité lui-même.

Le vieillard sourit tristement, et sa voix se teinta d'amertume lorsqu'il répondit. "Tu sais, l'ami, je suis moins idiot que j'en ai l'air. Bien sûr que j'ai demandé de l'aide. Mais il se trouve que la seule réaction que j'ai obtenue quand j'ai présenté ce parchemin, ce sont des rires moqueurs. Personne n'a voulu croire qu'un vieil homme comme moi serait en possession d'un tel bien, tu comprends ?"

"Ils ne vous ont pas cru ?"

"Moi-même, je ne me serais probablement pas cru", déclara-t-il avec un petit rire. "Les seules exceptions, ce sont les quelques gars qui ont tenté de me le voler." Il se redressa et Jack perçut une étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux sombres. "Ils m'ont sous-estimé. J'ai encore assez de force et de volonté pour veiller sur le peu de biens que je possède." En guise d'explication, il tira de sa ceinture une courte dague au fil tranchant. Jack hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

"Mais toi", poursuivit l'homme en posant l'arme devant lui, "tu me parais être un bon gars. Je vois que tu crois à cette histoire de trésor, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être trouver un arrangement."

Jack s'y attendait depuis le début et se demandait simplement à quel moment l'homme allait cracher le morceau. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ce parchemin ?" demanda-t-il.

Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaircit. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Jack accepte si vite de conclure un marché. Il se leva et présenta ses vêtement - quasiment des haillons - avec un hochement de tête. "Je suis vieux et je suis pauvre, l'ami. Je te donnerai mon trésor si tu me donnes de quoi vivre une vie un peu plus décente pendant quelque temps."

Jack crut avoir mal compris. Un peu d'or ? Voilà tout ce que réclamait le vieux fou en échange de ce parchemin d'une valeur inestimable ?

_C'est peut-être du bluff_, l'avertit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Peut-être qu'il a tracé ces mots lui-même et qu'il gagne sa vie uniquement en arnaquant les crédules_. Si l'on considérait l'apparence miteuse de l'homme, toutefois, cette hypothèse était à écarter. Il ne semblait pas avoir amassé beaucoup d'or au cours de sa vie. De plus, c'était Jack qui était venu vers le vieillard, et pas l'inverse. Ce n'était pas là l'attitude de quelqu'un qui essaye de vous entourlouper.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il était convaincu que l'homme lui avait raconté la vérité.

Il avait suffisamment d'or dans les cales du _Pearl_ pour prendre le risque. Si le parchemin s'avérait être un faux, il n'avait pas grand-chose à y perdre ; en revanche, si les étranges dessins et les calculs compliqués griffonnés à la hâte indiquaient bien l'emplacement du trésor, il avait tout à y gagner.

Il serra donc la main du vieillard et lui remit la bourse rempli de doublons qu'il portait sur lui. Dix minutes plus tard et après que son étrange interlocuteur lui ait fait promettre que s'il trouvait le trésor, il penserait à lui en remettre une petite part - _Bien sûr, l'ami, bien sûr_ - Jack Sparrow montait à bord de son navire aux voiles noires avec le parchemin roulé dans la poche.

Brûlant d'impatience, il réunit son équipage au complet sur le pont et leur adressa un sourire conquérant.

"Messieurs... Nous allons enfin pouvoir lever l'ancre. Rassurez-vous, notre escale a été plus que fructueuse... Je vous annonce le départ imminent du _Black Pearl _à la chasse au trésor de Cortés."

**...**

**A suivre...**

**Chapitre 4 - Jack commet une erreur**


	4. Jack commet une erreur

**A Pirate's Life for Jack**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_DISCLAIMER : _

_Disney : "Scarlett, vous avez volé nos personnages !"  
Scarlett : "Empruntés. Empruntés sans votre permission. Mais j'avais l'intention de vous les rendre très prochainement."_

**...**

_Note : vous vous demandez peut-être ce que vient faire Gibbs, avec Elizabeth et son papa, au début de ce chapitre... Hé bien, comme Gibbs va bientôt refaire partie intégrante de l'histoire, je ne voulais pas que son arrivée tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe, sans qu'on ait eu de ses nouvelles entre-temps. D'où cette première partie à Londres, où on suit ses aventures... Et puis ça me donne l'occasion d'introduire Lizzie et Weatherby Swann, que l'on reverra aussi !_

_Note 2 : pour une raison que j'ignore et à mon plus grand mécontentement, FF refuse désormais d'afficher les petites étoiles qui séparent les différentes parties de chapitre. Du coup, j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de les délimiter, mais ça veut dire que pour tous les chapitres précédents, ils ont été effacés... Même dans _Birth of a Pirate_... C'est très enervant, parce que du coup, ça fait fouillis ! Vous pensez bien que j'ai la flemme de tout refaire...  
_

**...**

**Chapitre 4 - Jack commet une erreur**

_ Quartier de Westminster, Londres, Angleterre  
Avril 1710_

Alors que les premiers bourgeons apparaissaient sur les arbres qui bordaient les rues de la capitale anglaise et que les températures commençaient enfin à s'adoucir après un hiver rude et glacial, Joshamee Gibbs, ancien employé de la_ East India Trading Company_ et ex-quartier-maître du trois-mâts HMS _Victory_, obtenait un emploi à bord du navire personnel du riche et respecté Sir Weatherby Swann.

Weatherby Swann habitait dans une grande maison à quatre étages du quartier huppé de Westminster, au centre de Londres. Si l'on excluait la quinzaine de domestiques qui l'entouraient en permanence, il vivait avec pour seule compagnie de sa fille âgée de sept ans, Elizabeth Swann. Son épouse était décédée depuis des années déjà et l'homme, âgé de bientôt cinquante ans, n'avait jamais songé à se remarier.

Weatherby se consacrait par conséquent tout entier à sa fille, lui offrant à la fois un luxe et une liberté dont bénéficiaient peu de jeunes filles distinguées de son âge. La petite Elizabeth était instruite par des précepteurs privés, ses robes étaient fabriquées sur mesure par les meilleurs couturiers d'Angleterre et son père lui témoignait un amour aussi sincère qu'absolu.

Dans un peu moins de trois ans, Sir Weatherby Swann et sa fille allaient quitter la grisaille londonienne afin de s'installer sur l'île lointaine de la Jamaïque, dans la mer des Caraïbes.

Swann allait en effet devenir gouverneur de la colonie britannique et partirait exercer ses nouvelles fonctions depuis la ville côtière et fortifiée de Port-Royal, au sud-est de la Jamaïque. Il se savait destiné à cet avenir prometteur depuis plusieurs années déjà, et attendait patiemment la date à laquelle son prédécesseur, l'actuel gouverneur William Penn, lui transmettrait ses fonctions.

En attendant cet heureux jour où il débuterait une nouvelle existence loin de la métropole, le futur gouverneur se contentait de faire visiter du pays à sa fille unique. Depuis la mort de son épouse, tous deux voyageaient beaucoup. Sir Weatherby estimait que la culture des pays étrangers contribuait à l'éducation nécessaire à une jeune noble comme Elizabeth.

Les Swann possédaient depuis peu leur propre navire, une frégate à la proue ornée d'or et à la voilure d'un blanc éclatant. Weatherby avait acheté à un prix raisonnable cet ancien navire de commerce, et l'avait fait aménager afin qu'il bénéficiât de tout le confort qu'il jugeait indispensable à sa fille.

Ce fut au moment où le noble Weatherby Swann se mit à la recherche d'un équipage pour que Joshamee Gibbs décida de tenter sa chance.

Ses nombreuses années de service à bord des vaisseaux de la _East India Company_ avaient fait de Gibbs un marin chevronné. Aussi, c'était sur cet argument qu'il avait joué lorsqu'il avait proposé ses services au futur gouverneur de la Jamaïque, sans toutefois faire allusion au revers sombre de la médaille.

Il s'était bien gardé de préciser que s'il ne travaillait plus pour la prestigieuse _Company_ à présent, c'était parce qu'il s'était évadé de ses cachots dans lesquels il avait été placé pour insubordination. La version qu'il offrait était qu'il avait été licencié à la suite d'une maladie qui l'avait momentanément rendu incapable de servir à bord d'un navire.

Si Sir Weatherby Swann n'avait pas eu si bon cœur - ou si mauvais jugement, songeait-il -, il aurait probablement été mis à la porte, voire même dénoncé à la _Company_. Mais Gibbs savait se mettre en valeur, et sans doute son air important et l'uniforme flambant neuf qu'il avait dégotté pour l'occasion avaient-ils joué en sa faveur. Swann avait décidé de le mettre à l'essai, et Joshamee Gibbs avait alors su que la partie était gagnée. Ses talents de navigateur indiscutables n'échapperaient pas au capitaine sous les ordres duquel il travaillerait.

Alors qu'il visitait la frégate en compagnie de Swann en personne et des premiers membres d'équipage qui avaient déjà été recrutés, Gibbs ne put que se féliciter d'avoir si bien réussi à refaire sa vie après son départ précipité de la _Company_.

Après son improbable évasion exactement deux ans plus tôt, il avait d'abord pris le temps de se faire oublier de tous en quittant Londres pendant un certain temps. Il se doutait que les dirigeants de la_ Company_ le recherchaient probablement dans les environs de la ville, et il s'était installé pendant huit mois sur la côte ouest de l'Angleterre, dans un petit village non loin de Bristol. Il avait pris garde d'éviter soigneusement toute forme d'autorité et avait vécu une vie simple mais satisfaisante à l'écart du reste du monde.

Lorsqu'il avait estimé que la situation s'était suffisamment calmée pour qu'il puisse revenir à la capitale, il avait commencé à chercher un nouvel emploi dans le seul milieu où il était susceptible d'en trouver un : la marine. Il n'était bien sûr pas assez fou pour espérer entrer de nouveau à la _East India Trading Company_ et avait également écarté l'éventualité de servir dans la _Royal Navy_, mais il existait une foule de navires particuliers ou appartenant à des organisations commerciales mineures qui ne demandaient qu'à l'accueillir à leur bord.

Il avait tout d'abord été employé quelques mois sur un vieux navire qui avait arrêté ses activités lors de la mort de son propriétaire. Ensuite, il avait rejoint l'équipage de l'un des trois navires d'un Lord anglais, qui l'avait engagé sans se soucier de ses antécédents uniquement parce que lui-même s'adonnait à un commerce peu recommandable.

Si Joshamee Gibbs avait décidé de tenter sa chance auprès de Weatherby Swann, c'était simplement parce que le capitaine du navire sur lequel il travaillait traitait ses hommes davantage comme des esclaves que comme un équipage digne de ce nom. Lassé de se faire hurler dessus à longueur de journée, Gibbs avait guetté les opportunités jusqu'à ce qu'il entende parler de ce riche noble et de sa fille qui avaient acheté un bateau pour visiter le vaste monde.

Non, décidément, songea Gibbs en visitant l'intérieur des somptueuses cabines que Swann avait fait préparer pour la jeune Elizabeth et lui-même, il avait bénéficié d'une chance incroyable en parvenant à se réintroduire ainsi dans les milieux privilégiés.

Il se surprit à penser, comme cela lui arrivait parfois, à un homme qui n'avait certainement pas eu cette chance. Le garçon auquel il devait sa liberté. Celui qui avait organisé la folle escapade des geôles de la _Company_ et duquel il s'était séparé quelques heures après leur évasion commune.

Jack Sparrow.

Gibbs sourit en se rappelant du gamin qui avait partagé sa cellule crasseuse l'espace de quelques heures. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander où était Jack à présent et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire - si toutefois il était encore en vie. Il ne comprenait pas trop lui-même pourquoi il se préoccupait de lui, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait bien, en dépit de le connaître vraiment.

De deux choses l'une : soit Jack Sparrow avait réussi à échapper aux autorités et courait quelque part en liberté, probablement loin de l'Angleterre ; soit il avait été rattrapé par Beckett et ses semblables, auquel cas la marque qu'il portait sur le bras l'avait condamné à mort depuis longtemps.

Gibbs avait entendu parler ce l'histoire. Il savait ce que Jack, à peine deux jours après l'avoir quitté, avait entrepris dans une furieuse impulsion de vengeance. Gibbs se doutait bien du scandale que ladite vengeance avait causé au sein de la _Company_ pour que les nouvelles arrivent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il était sur le point de quitter Londres lorsqu'il avait appris, par l'intermédiaire d'un tavernier qui l'avait appris par sa sœur dont le mari travaillait à la _Company_, l'agression de Cutler Beckett, et avait immédiatement compris que Jack avait réussi son coup. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de constater que le gamin était plein de ressources, mais il aurait donné cher pour voir comment diable il avait pu accéder tranquillement au bureau de Beckett et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Jack Sparrow était futé, sans aucun doute. Futé et courageux. Non, Gibbs se refusait à croire qu'il avait été arrêté et condamné. II était beaucoup trop malin pour ça.

L'ancien quartier-maître esquissa un sourire en en se rappelant la détermination farouche et le regard noir de son compagnon d'un jour, puis fut arraché à ses souvenirs par la voix de Weatherby Swann qui lui proposait de descendre inspecter la cale du navire.

Gibbs suivit l'homme à la perruque noire et au col de dentelle sans se douter une seule seconde que le vaisseau qu'il était en train de visiter était celui-là même qui allait le ramener, quelques années plus tard, au jeune Jack Sparrow.

**oooooo**

Alors que le _Black Pearl _filait à bonne vitesse sur une mer dans laquelle se reflétait le soleil couchant, le second Hector Barbossa prenait son tour à la barre pendant que son capitaine, encore une fois, partait s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Les deux mains sur le gouvernail en bois sombre, Hector suivit des yeux Jack qui s'éloignait d'une démarche souple et descendait les escaliers menant sur le pont principal. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Tortuga trois jours auparavant, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans sa cabine sans donner aucune informations sur ses occupations.

La seule chose qu'il avait daigné partager avec son équipage, c'était qu'il les entraînait dans une expédition visant à mettre la main sur le trésor perdu du conquistador Hernán Cortés. Il avait pris un air mystérieux pour annoncer fièrement qu'il allait emmener son navire et ses hommes vers la gloire et la fortune.

Et il n'avait rien dit de plus.

Hector avait tenté, bien sûr, d'en savoir davantage. Comme tout pirate qui se respecte, il était irrémédiablement attiré par la mention de l'or et ce trésor aztèque le faisait rêver au plus haut point. Il avait par conséquent questionné Jack sur ses sources, sur les informations qu'il possédait, sur les indices qui les aideraient à trouver cette fortune cachée.

_Fais-moi confiance, Hector_, avait été la réponse. _Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow._

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel en se remémorant l'air supérieur de son capitaine. Il devait bien l'avouer : il avait du mal à digérer le fait de se faire commander par un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années avec beaucoup moins d'expérience que lui. Se retrouver simple membre d'équipage, après des années passées à diriger des navires, n'était pas de son goût.

Bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien. Bien sûr, il se comportait de façon aussi efficace et aimable que possible avec Jack, et il était conscient que c'était cette attitude qui l'avait hissé au rang de second et lui avait valu la confiance du capitaine - c'était déjà ça, songea-t-il. Après la prise de son vaisseau par ces maudits Espagnols, il avait été forcé de recommencer à zéro, tentant de gravir à nouveau les échelons qui menaient à la notoriété.

Car il n'entendait pas passer le restant de sa vie à obéir aux ordres d'un autre.

Sa nature était d'être capitaine, et capitaine il redeviendrait. Tôt ou tard.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers le trésor. _Une montagne d'or_, avait dit Jack Sparrow. Mais même une montagne d'or ne justifiait pas un tel secret autour de cette chasse, estimait Hector. Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit à son équipage, ni même à lui, son second, à qui Jack, il le savait, faisait pourtant confiance ?

Il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Twigg, l'un de ses anciens membres d'équipage. Il savait que Twigg ne portait pas particulièrement Sparrow dans son coeur, aussi n'avait-il pas été très surpris par sa déclaration._ Il veut le trésor pour lui tout seul_, avait marmonné l'homme dans sa barbe entre deux gorgées de rhum. _Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, capitaine ?_ - sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi et à sa plus grande satisfaction, ses hommes continuaient à l'appeler "capitaine".

_Lui seul sait où est caché l'or_, avait poursuivi Twigg._ S'il avait l'intention de le partager avec nous, il nous l'aurait dit, non ?_

Sur le moment, Hector avait répondu que Jack avait toujours partagé le butin de manière équitable - il fallait lui donner cela : son capitaine était un homme honnête et juste lorsqu'il s'agissait de son équipage. Pas une seule fois il n'avait essayé de rouler ses hommes.

En y repensant, toutefois, Hector avait revu sa position. Jack avait passé quatre jours à vadrouiller seul dans les ruelles de Tortuga sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Puis il était revenu, triomphant, leur annoncer le départ immédiat du _Pearl_ pour la quête d'un trésor oublié depuis deux siècles.

Et depuis, il fabriquait dieu-sait-quoi dans sa cabine fermée à clé.

Hector Barbossa s'était déjà posé maintes questions concernant son jeune capitaine. Questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse. Autant Jack était bavard comme une pie quand il s'agissait de parler de ses exploits ou de ses grands projets d'avenir, autant il se montrait plus que réticent à aborder le sujet de son passé.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'était que Jack, fils du célèbre flibustier Teague Sparrow, était capitaine du _Black Pearl _depuis deux ans et qu'il avait apparemment récupéré son navire en signant un pacte avec le maître des océans, le légendaire Davy Jones. Hector ignorait ce qu'il fallait en penser, mais il avait tendance à croire que l'histoire n'était qu'une fable de l'invention de Sparrow pour se donner de l'importance. Aucun homme n'avait jamais survécu à Davy Jones, c'était bien connu.

Fable ou non, cependant, les faits demeuraient les mêmes : Jack n'était capitaine que depuis deux ans. Autant dire, depuis très peu de temps. Jamais il n'avait daigné raconter ce qu'il avait fait des vingt premières années de sa vie.

Hector avait vu, sur l'avant-bras de son supérieur, la brûlure en forme de P, symbole dont il avait maintes fois entendu parler. Il ignorait tout des circonstances qui avaient pu conduire Jack à être marqué au fer rouge, mais il soupçonnait que cet épisode contribuait au silence obstiné dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur son passé. Lorsqu'il avait repéré la marque pour la première fois, Hector avait lancé à Jack un regard interrogateur, mais ce dernier s'était contenté de ramener sa manche sur son bras en ignorant superbement la question muette.

Le mystère qui entourait Sparrow ne faisait que renforcer l'irritation grandissante que ressentait Hector Barbossa à son égard. Ce gamin tout juste adulte, dont personne ne savait rien, commandait à tout un groupe d'hommes cent fois plus expérimentés que lui. Et lui, Hector, flibustier redoutable et redouté, obéissait à ses ordres.

Et pour couronner le tout, maintenant Jack commençait à jouer en solitaire. Il ne daignait même plus informer son équipage de leur destination et tous se soumettaient à ses désirs comme un troupeau de moutons.

Hector se rendit compte qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces le gouvernail qu'il avait entre les mains. Ces pensées l'avaient rendu furieux. Non, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il avait joué le second souriant et soumis pendant presque trois mois, mais cette fois, c'en était trop. Pour sa conscience personnelle et pour sa réputation, il se devait d'agir.

Alors que le soleil achevait de disparaître à l'horizon et que la lune éclairait la mer de son reflet blafard, Hector Barbossa, seul sur le gaillard arrière, eut une idée.

Il attacha une corde au gouvernail pour que le navire ne dévie pas de son cap, puis descendit d'un pas rapide vers la cale pour rassembler l'équipage.

**oooooo**

Le lendemain matin, Jack Sparrow se réveilla à l'aube, se leva et se remit immédiatement à étudier le parchemin que lui avait vendu le vieillard de Tortuga.

Assis à sa table de travail, l'esprit encore à moitié endormi, Jack relut pour la énième fois les notes en patte de mouche qu'avait prétendument rédigées le grand Cortés en personne. Puis il lut ses propres notes, qui s'accumulaient sur divers bouts de parchemin éparpillés sur la table.

L'entreprise dans laquelle il s'était lancée s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.

Jack avait patiemment traduit chaque portion de texte en espagnol que contenait le parchemin jauni. Par chance, il parlait suffisamment bien espagnol pour arriver à bout de la traduction sans encombre ;malheureusement, une fois traduits, les bribes de texte ressemblaient davantage à une série d'énigmes sans queue ni tête qu'à des indications visant à donner l'emplacement d'un coffre au trésor.

La seule inscription pouvant éventuellement correspondre à une réalité concrète était un nom écrit en tout petit en bas de la page :_ Isla de Muerta_. L'île de la Mort. Mais à la connaissance de Jack et d'après ses cartes, aucune île ne portait ce nom dans les Caraïbes. _"Personne le la trouve, sauf ceux qui savent déjà où elle est"_, se rappela-t-il.

_Très encourageant_.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette obscure raison, et pour lui rendre la tâche encore plus délicate, que le compas magique de Tia Dalma avait tendance à lui faire défaut depuis trois jours. Bien qu'il fût certain que le trésor était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde en cet instant, l'aiguille ne se fixait jamais sur un cap, et Jack avait fini par ne plus en tenir compte, exaspéré que son précieux objet ait momentanément décidé de l'abandonner. Il était donc forcé de s'en tenir au parchemin du vieil homme.

Jack estimait que soit Cortés avait inventé une sorte de code secret pour éviter que le premier venu soit capable de déchiffrer son précieux parchemin, soit la personne qui avait recopié les phrases - puisqu'il s'agissait apparemment d'une copie - avait oublié ou déformé la moitié des mots. Les deux étaient possibles.

Les croquis et les calculs étaient tout aussi confus que les notes. A force de comparer pendant des heures les vagues traits esquissés avec ses cartes nautiques, Jack avait fini par trouver certaines ressemblances entre les dessins et la forme de petites îles des Bahamas, mais la comparaison restait assez approximative. Néanmoins, puisque c'était le seul élément concret qu'il avait tiré du papier, il avait fait prendre au _Pearl_ le cap des Bahamas.

Les calculs semblaient indiquer des coordonnées maritimes, mais les résultats des opérations étaient contradictoires. L'un des nombres correspondait à une latitude sur laquelle se trouvait justement une île des Bahamas - ce qui avait renforcé la conviction de Jack que c'était en effet dans cette direction qu'il fallait aller.

Bien sûr, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un simple hasard.

Mais Jack Sparrow était de nature suffisamment optimiste pour se persuader qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Après tout, il avait un cap ; cela constituait un bon point de départ.

Jack sentait que son équipage s'impatientait. Il les avait entraînés dans la quête du trésor sans beaucoup d'explications, et avait momentanément gardé pour lui la découverte du parchemin. Il ne tenait pas à faire savoir à ses hommes que lui-même ne disposait que d'informations incertaines, et avait prévu de les mettre au courant une fois qu'il aurait déchiffré les notes de Cortés et aurait donc des éléments concrets à leur présenter.

Il avait pensé que cela ne lui prendrait que quelques heures, mais cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'il passait ses journées enfermé à réfléchir, et il était conscient que certains membres de l'équipage - et Hector en particulier - commençaient à se demander ce que leur capitaine pouvait bien fabriquer. Il se sentait légèrement coupable. Il savait que ses hommes avaient confiance en lui et ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Alors que ses pensées se tournaient justement vers son second, ce dernier frappa à la porte, de ces quatre coups secs qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Jack se leva, s'étira et alla ouvrir.

Barbossa entra dans la cabine, l'air grave, et s'assit sur une des deux chaises qui entouraient la table de travail. Jack reprit sa place, fixa un instant le nouvel arrivant en silence. Hector pianotait du bout des doigts sur la table, les yeux baissés, l'air quelque peu embarrassé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hector ?"

Barbossa leva la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. "Jack... J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, mais je viens te parler de ce trésor auquel tu nous emmènes."

Jack acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

"Vois-tu, Jack... Très honnêtement, tu es l'un des meilleurs capitaines qu'il m'est arrivé de rencontrer." Barbossa fit une pause et Jack lui lança un regard surpris. Une telle flatterie dissimulait sans aucun doute quelque chose.

"Tu es un homme juste", poursuivit Hector. "Tu traites ton équipage de façon exemplaire et le partage du butin se fait toujours de manière parfaitement équitable. Personne n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de toi."

Jack haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas très bien où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. "Le partage du butin, Hector, je le fais selon le Code. Il n'y a rien d'exemplaire là-dedans."

Barbossa hocha la tête. "Justement, Jack. A propos de partage..." Il parut hésiter, et Jack réalisa soudainement ce qui lui valait probablement la visite matinale de son second.

_Le parchemin._

"Je ne te cache pas que nous sommes tous impatients de connaître notre destination", déclara Barbossa à voix basse. "Je me disais donc... Je pensais que tu devrais peut-être appliquer la règle du partage aux informations que tu détiens sur ce trésor - au moins à moi. Je suis ton second, après tout."

Jack ne put qu'approuver en silence. Hector avait raison, il le savait. Lui qui faisait de son mieux pour s'en tenir au Code de la piraterie, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était logiquement censé mettre son équipage au courant de ses agissements.

Et puis, peut-être que le marin chevronné qu'était Hector pourrait-il l'aider à déchiffrer le parchemin ?

Il tira donc le rouleau de papier froissé de dessous la pile de notes qu'il avait posée par-dessus et le présenta à Barbossa. "Tiens."

Barbossa déroula le parchemin et lut rapidement ce qui y était griffonné. Jack lui expliqua rapidement la façon dont il l'avait obtenu et tout ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à en tirer, de la mention de l'_Isla de Muerta_ aux coordonnées maritimes qui résultaient des calculs.

Un sourire illumina subitement de visage de son second. "C'est merveilleux, Jack", fit Barbossa.

"Pas tant que ça", répliqua Jack. "Je te tire mon chapeau si tu arrives à décrypter tous ces gribouillis. Libre à toi d'essayer."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Jack." Hector affichait toujours un sourire satisfait. "Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. On trouvera."

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack Sparrow, trop concentré à examiner ses cartes et ses notes pour la centième fois, ne fut pas conscient des clameurs qui s'élevaient du pont de son navire.

Il n'entendit ni les discours pleins de promesses d'Hector Barbossa, ni les acclamations de certains membres d'équipage, ni les murmures de protestation vite noyés dans l'allégresse générale.

Et lorsqu'il finit par comprendre ce qui s'était tramé à bord du _Pearl _cet après-midi là, il était bien trop tard.

**...**

**A suivre...**

**Chapitre 5 - Mutinerie**


	5. Mutinerie

**A Pirate's Life for Jack**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_DISCLAIMER : Peut-être que dans les rares occasions où la poursuite d'une juste cause impose un acte de vol des personnages de _PotC_, le vol des personnages de _PotC_ lui-même peut devenir une juste cause..._

**...**

**Chapitre 5 - Mutinerie**

Il était déjà tard ce soir-là lorsque Jack se décida enfin à aller se coucher. Alors qu'il retirait son manteau et le pendait à un clou qui dépassait d'une des poutres soutenant le plafond bas de sa cabine, il repensa à sa conversation avec Hector Barbossa dans la matinée.

Son second avait eu l'air d'approuver les informations que Jack avait réussi à tirer du parchemin. Il l'avait écouté expliquer ses découvertes avec attention, et son sourire satisfait avait rassuré Jack : apparemment, Hector ne se formalisait pas du fait que son capitaine l'embarque dans une chasse au trésor passablement incertaine. Il semblait lui faire confiance.

Ce soir-là, Jack Sparrow songeait encore qu'Hector Barbossa était décidément un homme bien.

Il ignorait à quel point il avait tort.

Jack posa ses armes et son tricorne sur la chaise à proximité de son lit, et s'apprêtait à se glisser sous les couvertures, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la cabine.

Quatre coups secs.

Hector.

L'heure était bien tardive pour une visite de la part de son équipage, mais Jack décida d'aller ouvrir. Peut-être Barbossa avait-il une nouvelle idée concernant l'emplacement du trésor ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte, fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit.

Une seconde plus tard, il sentait le canon froid et dur d'un pistolet entrer en contact avec sa tempe.

Le premier sentiment que ressentit Jack fut une totale incompréhension. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Devant lui se tenait, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, son second Hector Barbossa. C'était lui qui tenait d'une main ferme l'arme qu'il maintenait pointée sur la tête de Jack. Derrière Barbossa se dressait de toute sa stature l'immense Bo'sun, qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté à bord du _Black Pearl_, étirait son visage en un rictus qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire.

A côté du grand Noir, l'épée au poing et le regard menaçant, Grapple dévisageait Jack sans ciller.

Un peu en retrait, à peine éclairés par la lueur des bougies qui brûlaient encore dans la cabine du capitaine, se tenaient, côte à côte, Pintel et Ragetti. Pintel avait lui aussi pointé son pistolet sur Jack et tentait visiblement de se donner un air féroce ; son camarade, lui, paraissait terriblement excité par l'évènement auquel il était en train d'assister et gloussait d'un air stupide en tendant le cou pour mieux voir.

L'expression qui se dessina sur le visage de Jack à cet instant précis devait leur paraître parfaitement comique, car tous les hommes qui lui faisaient face éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais. Jack ne put que manifester sa surprise en demandant :

"Hector ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Les rires redoublèrent. Barbossa lui adressa un sourire malicieux. "Il se passe, mon cher Jack, que ton précieux navire change aujourd'hui de commandement."

Jack en resta abasourdi. _Une plaisanterie. _Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague de la part de son équipage.

_Ou alors un cauchemar. _Oui, ce devait être ça. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte et allait à présent se réveiller, tranquillement allongé dans son lit.

Le contact de l'arme contre son crâne, pourtant, paraissait dangereusement réel.

Barbossa laissa échapper un rire sarcastique, comme s'il avait suivi l'évolution des pensées de Jack. "Oui, Jack, c'est bien la vérité." - rire tonitruant de Bo'sun et nouveau gloussement de Ragetti - "En ce jour, moi, Hector Barbossa, deviens capitaine du navire pirate le_ Black Pearl_."

Les hommes applaudirent bruyamment, et Jack, du fond de son incompréhension, commença lentement à entrevoir la terrible, l'inavouable réalité.

Ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux stupéfaits portait un nom. Un nom qui représentait la pire hantise de tout capitaine de navire.

_Une mutinerie._

Le simple fait de formuler le mot dans sa tête le rendait malade. Sa première réaction fut : _pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait qui puisse justifier un tel comportement de la part de son équipage ? Il se considérait comme un bon capitaine. Et il avait toujours cru que ses hommes étaient du même avis.

Visiblement, songea-t-il au bord du désespoir, il s'était trompé.

Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer - _qu'aurait-il dit, d'ailleurs ?_ - Barbossa le désigna du menton sans se départir de son rictus, et le géant noir fit un pas vers lui pour le saisir brutalement par le bras. Encore trop éberlué pour songer à se défendre, Jack se laissa entraîner hors de la cabine et le long des marches qui menaient au pont principal du _Pearl_. Pas un seul instant le canon du pistolet ne dévia de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont éclairé par la lune, ses dernières illusions s'écroulèrent lamentablement.

Jusqu'à cet instant, il s'était encore raccroché à l'espoir que le restant de son équipage était peut-être disposé à le soutenir, à se ranger de son côté, à l'aider à remettre Barbossa et ses maudits sous-fifres à leur place.

Mais non. Tous ses hommes se tenaient là, debout sur le pont, immobiles et passifs, comme s'ils assistaient à un spectacle fort divertissant. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir l'intention de s'élever contre la terrible injustice que leur capitaine était en train de subir.

Certains - beaucoup trop au goût de Jack - manifestèrent ouvertement leur joie au moment où, toujours fermement tenu par Bo'sun, il franchissait la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il y eut des applaudissement, des éclats de rire, des sifflements moqueurs, une ou deux remarques ironiques lancées dans la foulée.

Mais d'autres membres d'équipage ne participaient pas à l'allégresse générale, et ce furent leurs réactions, sans aucun doute, qui firent le plus mal à Jack. Plusieurs de ses hommes gardaient les yeux baissés, refusant de regarder leur capitaine en face, visiblement gênés par la tournure que prenaient les événements. D'autres encore le fixaient avec des yeux désespérés et paraissaient vouloir s'excuser silencieusement.

Personne, toutefois, n'osa protester. Sans doute le fait qu'ils étaient encadrés par les hommes de Barbossa, une arme en main et l'air menaçant, contribuait-il à la soumission dont les pirates faisaient preuve.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack Sparrow se trouvait totalement à court de répliques. Il essayait d'assimiler ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Son second, l'homme à qui il avait accordé sa confiance et son amitié, qui avait toujours été correct avec lui, avait retourné son équipage contre lui. Hector prenait par la force le commandement du _Pearl_.

Peut-être avait-il préparé cette machination depuis bien longtemps, songea amèrement Jack. Peut-être même ses airs amicaux depuis trois mois n'étaient-ils qu'une façade, et qu'il avait eu l'intention de se mutiner dès le moment où il avait posé le pied sur le _Pearl _pour la première fois.

Et lui, Jack, avait été suffisamment idiot pour engager Barbossa accompagné de sept de ses hommes. Évidemment, ce petit groupe était le noyau de la rébellion. Ensemble, ils avaient dû parvenir à convaincre le reste de l'équipage. Jack ignorait ce qu'Hector avait bien pu leur promettre pour -

_Le parchemin. _Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Dans la panique, il avait momentanément oublié ce satané bout de papier. Ce papier dont il avait confié tous les secrets à son second le jour même. Hector avait paru si heureux lorsqu'il avait écouté son capitaine lui faire part de ses découvertes... Jack comprenait pourquoi, à présent.

Hector n'avait nullement prévu de partager le trésor avec lui. Il avait patiemment attendu d'obtenir les informations, puis avait cessé sa mascarade et dévoilé son vrai but - remplacer Jack au rang de capitaine et mettre lui-même la main sur l'or aztèque.

Et Jack l'avait cru. Il avait parlé comme un imbécile, sans jamais se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Mais comment aurait-il pu ?

Alors que les rires et les exclamations fusaient de toutes parts, Jack chercha Bill Turner du regard. _Pas toi, Bill_, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, l'homme qui avait tout quitté pour venir naviguer avec lui, se trouvait parmi cette foule de mutins hilares.

Il constata, mi-soulagé, mi-inquiet, que Bill n'était pas là. Sans doute avait-il refusé d'assister à la scène... Jack espérait simplement que, dans une tentative loyale de défendre son capitaine, il ne se soit pas attiré d'ennuis.

Il fut arraché à ses pensées par la voix triomphante de Barbossa. Ce dernier avait toujours son arme pointée sur la tête de Jack - précaution assez inutile à présent puisqu'au moins une quinzaine d'autres pistolets, dagues et épées étaient dirigées vers lui - et leva sa main libre en signe de victoire.

"Messieurs... A dater de ce jour, je deviens le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ !" - nouvelle salve d'applaudissements - "Avec moi, vous deviendrez riches et célèbres ! Nous trouverons seuls le trésor de Cortés, sans nous soucier de celui qui se prétend capitaine et qui, vous le savez, n'avait aucune intention de le partager avec vous !"

Les hommes sifflèrent et huèrent de plus belle, et les mots firent à Jack l'effet d'un coup de poignard. _Comment ose-t-il...?_ Alors qu'il avait toujours été juste et équitable, alors qu'il avait, le matin même, cédé l'ensemble de ses connaissances sur le trésor ?

Une exclamation s'éleva du milieu de la foule. "C'est faux !" Jack fut reconnaissant à celui qui avait daigné manifester ainsi son désaccord. La voix était celle du jeune Hollandais Van Juijter, avec lequel Jack s'était toujours bien entendu.

Son allié provisoire fut cependant vite réduit au silence. Le grand Bo'sun fit deux pas vers lui, le menaçant de toute se hauteur, et le saisit sans ménagement par les cheveux. Barbossa désigna le matelot du doigt, l'air satisfait. "Si certains d'entre vous sont prêts à suivre votre bien-aimé capitaine jusqu'au bout," annonça-t-il, "je vous en prie, faites. Vous savez quel sort vous attend."

Jack, lui, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi Hector faisait allusion, mais le reste de l'équipage semblait parfaitement le savoir, car Van Juijter leva précipitamment les deux mains en signe de soumission et plus aucune protestation ne se fit entendre.

Ce qui acheva de donner à Jack la désagréable certitude que ledit sort n'allait pas s'avérer des plus réjouissants.

"Bien", fit Barbossa d'un ton autoritaire - il jouait déjà pleinement son rôle de capitaine, remarqua Jack, de plus en plus démoralisé. Il se sentait complètement impuissant. "Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, nous allons fêter ce nouveau départ. Amenez le tonneau de rhum !" Ses paroles furent à nouveau accueillies par des acclamations joyeuses. Barbossa se tourna vers lui. "Quant à toi, mon cher Jack, tu nous excuseras de célébrer cela sans toi."

Il désigna Jack d'un geste du menton - "Emmène-le." L'immense Noir s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui, le toisant d'un air méprisant. Sans bien savoir ce qu'il faisait, Jack attendit qu'il soit arrivé à sa hauteur, concentra toutes ses forces dans son bras droit et lui asséna un monumental coup de poing en pleine figure.

Résistance futile sans aucun doute, mais il en ressentit une intense satisfaction.

Elle fut de courte durée, hélas. Il regretta immédiatement son geste lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son attaque n'avait pas eu plus d'effet que s'il avait frappé un mur de brique. Bo'sun saignait du nez, mais ne semblait absolument pas s'en apercevoir. Le fait de se faire ainsi cogner l'avait probablement irrité, en revanche, puisqu'il répliqua en gratifiant Jack d'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

La force du choc faillit l'envoyer au sol. Il eut plutôt l'impression d'avoir reçu un boulet de canon, et resta quelque secondes le souffle coupé, plié en deux. Il entendit vaguement les rires de son équipage, et releva la tête juste à temps pour entrevoir le grand Noir lever le bras qui tenait son pistolet - il perdit connaissance à la seconde où la crosse entra en contact avec sa tempe.

**oooooo**

Assis au fond de sa cellule humide et crasseuse, Bill Turner tentait désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il n'y comprenait rien.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il travaillait sur le pont du _Pearl_, comme à son habitude, pendant que son capitaine déchiffrait le mystérieux parchemin dans sa cabine et que son second, Hector Barbossa, prenait son tour à la barre du navire.

Puis, soudainement, tout avait basculé.

Depuis le gaillard arrière, Barbossa avait appelé tout l'équipage d'une voix forte, et les avait invités à interrompre leur tâche pour se rassembler et venir l'écouter.

Perplexe mais pas inquiet, Bill s'était joint aux autres curieux.

Et Barbossa avait entamé son discours.

Bill devait bien l'admettre, l'homme avait des dons d'orateur. Il savait se montrer aussi manipulateur que persuasif. Peut-être cela contribuait-il à l'attitude relativement passive qu'avait adopté le restant de l'équipage.

Il avait annoncé, de but en blanc, que leur capitaine les avait trahis. Que Jack avait eu l'intention de garder le trésor pour lui, et que ceci était la raison pour laquelle ils naviguaient sans même savoir où ils allaient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Tortuga.

Bill avait ouvert de grands yeux. Jack Sparrow, trahir son équipage ? C'était parfaitement idiot. Jamais Jack ne ferait une chose pareille. Pirate ou non, il avait des principes. Tout comme son père, il s'en tenait strictement au Code, et s'il lui arrivait de s'en éloigner, il y avait toujours une bonne raison.

L'équipage, cependant, était tombé dans le panneau avec une rapidité ridicule. _"Oui, c'est vrai, Jack ne nous a même pas dit où on va." "Jack nous a abandonnés." _Bill avait assisté, impuissant et abasourdi, au retournement, en quelques dizaines de minutes, de tous les hommes du _Pearl_ contre leur capitaine.

Et à la prise de pouvoir, sans discussion ni vote d'aucune sorte, d'Hector Barbossa, nouveau commandant auto-proclamé du navire.

Oh, certes, il y avait eu des protestations. Certains avaient eu le courage de prendre parti pour Jack. Et s'étaient retrouvés avec une arme sous la gorge, et la menace de subir le même sort que celui que Barbossa réservait à leur capitaine. Twigg, Bo'sun, Koehler et les autres complices du second avaient veillé à faire régner l'ordre et la discipline parmi les contestataires.

Avec le résultat efficace que quelques minutes plus tard, plus aucune voix n'avait osé remettre ouvertement en cause la terrible décision qui venait de se faire à leur insu.

Mais Bill, lui, avait eu droit à un sort différent. Sans doute Barbossa estimait-il - avec raison - que jamais il ne se soumettrait et ne cesserait de défendre son capitaine ; aussi, peu après le début des débats et avant même que Bill ait pu manifester courageusement son désaccord, il avait été entraîné par deux pirates à fond de cale et enfermé dans une des cellules dont Jack se servait si rarement.

_"Toi"_, avait craché le dénommé Jacoby avec un petit sourire mauvais, _"tu restes sagement ici et tu réfléchis de quel côté tu as envie de te placer. C'est toi qui vois. A plus tard."_

Et on l'avait abandonné dans l'obscurité, sans eau ni nourriture, sans rien d'autre que sa terrible inquiétude pour Jack.

Bill ignorait ce que Barbossa comptait faire de lui, mais il avait suffisamment d'expérience dans la piraterie pour savoir qu'en règle générale, un capitaine victime d'une mutinerie - car c'était bien à cela qu'il assistait - courait de gros risques. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit que Jack allait peut-être mourir. Il était si simple, après tout, de se débarrasser d'un gêneur en lui collant une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire.

Mû par une soudaine rage qui venait s'ajouter à la peur, Bill se leva et décida d'agir. Il n'allait certainement pas rester tranquillement assis dans sa prison pendant que Jack était peut-être en train de se faire assassiner par les mutins.

Il s'agenouilla devant la serrure qui fermait la grille métallique de la cellule et l'inspecta minutieusement.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir de là.

Par chance, aucune sentinelle ne faisait le guet devant la geôle ; chaque membre d'équipage participait probablement à l'allégresse qui régnait sur le pont. Bill eut donc tout le loisir de se concentrer sur son objectif : faire sauter la serrure d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aller aider Jack, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Il tremblait à cette idée.

Bill Turner défit sa ceinture et en arracha la tige de fer attachée à la boucle. Puis, s'armant de patience, il entreprit de faire jouer la tige dans le trou de la serrure, tentant de produire le déclic indiquant que cette dernière avait cédé.

Alors qu'il s'escrimait furieusement sur la grille de sa prison, un brouhaha de voix brisa soudain le silence qui régnait dans la cale. Il entendit plusieurs hommes parler à voix haute et rire, puis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers : quelqu'un descendait vers lui.

Il interrompit précipitamment sa tentative d'évasion et alla s'asseoir au fond de sa cellule, faisant mine d'attendre sagement que l'équipage décide de son sort.

Les hommes qui firent irruption dans la cale, toutefois, ne semblaient pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Bill se pencha légèrement afin de voir ce qui se tramait et sentit une sueur glaciale lui inonder le dos.

Dans la pénombre, il aperçut deux hommes - un très grand et un petit rondouillard - qui transportaient une troisième forme humaine, apparemment inerte. De là où il se trouvait, il était impossible à Bill de voir son visage, mais il devinait aisément l'identité de la personne.

_Nom de dieu. Jack._

Bill s'efforça de rester calme et immobile, et regarda en silence pendant que les deux hommes s'approchaient sans même lui jeter un regard, ouvraient la cellule située à droite de la sienne, et y jetaient leur capitaine sans plus de ménagement que s'il s'était agi d'un sac de pommes de terre.

Bill entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, puis les pas s'éloigner à nouveau, remonter les escaliers, et enfin le claquement de la porte menant sur le pont.

Seule une grille le séparait de la cellule voisine. Maudissant l'obscurité qui l'empêchait d'y voir correctement, il s'en approcha et distingua la silhouette de Jack allongée sur le sol.

_S'ils l'ont enfermé, c'est qu'il est toujours vivant._

Il s'agenouilla et tendit la main aussi loin que possible à travers les barreaux pour le secouer par l'épaule, priant pour qu'il se réveille.

"Jack !" Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'un des membres d'équipage redescende dans la cale et préféra ne pas trop élever la voix. Son murmure parut suffire, cependant, car son capitaine remua et se roula en boule.

"Jack, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !" Bill poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il leva la tête vers lui et le fixa avec des yeux étonnés.

"Bill ?"

Bill acquiesça en silence tout en essayant de déterminer dans quel état se trouvait Jack. Il aperçut le sang qui couvrait une partie de son visage et lui collait les cheveux contre le crâne. Le sol était également taché de sang, mais Bill savait qu'une blessure à la tête saignait toujours sans comparaison avec sa réelle gravité, et ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Le plus grave était probablement la respiration saccadée et bruyante de Jack et la façon dont il se tenait le ventre, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, qui laissaient supposer au moins une côte cassée, sinon pire.

Bill secoua la tête, écœuré. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Jack ?"

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite, se hissa avec difficulté en position assise et porta une main hésitante à sa tête, qu'il ramena tachée de sang.

"Ils ont essayé de prendre mon navire", répondit-il d'une voix blanche. "J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais..." Il haussa les épaules. "C'était stupide de ma part."

Bill avait horreur du ton défaitiste qu'il entendait. Jamais il n'avait vu son capitaine afficher une expression aussi sombre. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à s'imaginer Jack se battant seul contre un équipage au complet et armé - il pouvait se considérer heureux de s'en tirer vivant, estima-t-il.

"Et toi ?" demanda Jack. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Bill soupira et lui résuma les événements de l'après-midi. Il vit le regard de Jack s'assombrir encore un peu plus lorsqu'il évoqua brièvement comment Barbossa avait pris le contrôle de l'équipage.

"Je vais le tuer", déclara-t-il une fois que Bill eut terminé son récit. "Il va me le payer."

"Je resterai avec toi, Jack. On va aller lui faire payer ça."

A sa grande surprise, Jack agrippa soudain les barreaux des deux mains et plongea son regard noir dans le sien.

"Ne sois pas stupide, Bill Turner."

Bill fronça les sourcils.

"Je crois savoir ce qu'ils vont faire de moi", continua-t-il d'une voix presque agressive. "La procédure habituelle... M'abandonner sur une île déserte, tu vois le genre."

Bill se mordit la lèvre. _Bien sûr._ Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Voilà ce qui arrivait à un capitaine victime d'une mutinerie. On le laissait sur une île perdue quelque part au milieu de l'océan, sans eau ni vivres, avec pour seul compagnon un pistolet chargé d'une unique balle. Une façon élégante de tuer le condamné sans se salir les mains, lui laissant le choix entre la lente mort de faim et de soif et la possibilité d'en finir lui-même.

Un classique dans le milieu de la flibuste.

Et un destin terrible.

Bill sentit la panique l'envahir et s'apprêta à protester, mais Jack le devança. "Toi, si tu adoptes un profil bas, ils ne te feront rien, c'est toi-même qui viens de me le dire. Ils te laissent le choix."

"Jack, si tu t'imagines que je vais me ranger du côté de..."

"Bill." Le ton était autoritaire et sans réplique. "Je suis toujours ton capitaine, oui ou non ?"

Bill secoua la tête, déconcerté. "Oui, bien sûr."

"Alors considère ce que je vais te dire comme un ordre. Tu vas te comporter sagement avec Barbossa et ses maudits traîtres, tu vas les laisser me débarquer sur un de ces paquets de sable, et tu ne vas pas te faire tuer en essayant bêtement de me soutenir. _Savvy_ ?"

"Tu te laisses faire ?" Il n'en revenait pas. "Jack, tu veux les laisser agir à leur guise sans essayer de te défendre ?" Il ne reconnaissait pas là le capitaine Jack Sparrow, éternel optimiste, qui n'abandonnait jamais même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Jack émit un petit rire amer qui se transforma en gémissement de douleur alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de son ventre. "A deux contre quarante ? S'il te plaît, Bill, je sais que tu es plus malin que ça."

Bill ne put qu'admettre qu'il avait raison. Abattu, il demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?"

"Rien."

"Rien ? Attendre que Barbossa mette son projet à exécution ? Jack, ils t'ont tapé sur la tête trop fort, ou quoi ?"

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le problème." Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. "Il est hors de question que tu te fasses tuer inutilement sur mon compte." Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis fixa à nouveau Bill de ses yeux noirs soulignés de khôl et lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre naturel.

"Écoute-moi, Bill Turner. Quand ils vont venir te sortir d'ici, tu vas leur dire que tu es disposé à rejoindre leurs rangs. Tu te fais oublier pendant qu'ils font de moi ce qu'ils ont prévu. Moi, je me repose quelque temps sur une île déserte, pendant que toi, tu t'empares de ce trésor avec tous les autres. Ensuite, tu pourras revenir me chercher, et après..." Il plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais. "... après, on ira tuer Barbossa et chacun de ses maudits acolytes."

Bill lui répondit par un petit rire incrédule. Il savait parfaitement que Jack ne croyait pas plus que lui à cette petite histoire, mais il apprécia le retour d'une lueur d'espoir chez son capitaine, fût-elle entièrement fictive et uniquement destinée à faire coopérer.

Jack lui tendit une main à travers les barreaux. "D'accord ?"

Il hésita, mais se résigna à la serrer, le cœur lourd. "D'accord."

"Encore une chose. Je ne veux pas que tu sois sur le pont quand ils décideront de se débarrasser de moi."

"Jack - "

"Non." Sa voix était ferme. "Bill, on sait tous les deux que tu seras plus à même de garder ton sang-froid si tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils font. Je ne veux pas te voir assister à ça. C'est un ordre."

Bill lui lança un regard chargé d'amertume. "Oui, capitaine."

Le regard que lui rendit Jack Sparrow était le plus noir et le plus désespéré qu'il eut jamais vu.

**...**

**A suivre...**

**Chapitre 6 - L'île**


	6. L'île

**A Pirate's Life for Jack**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_DISCAIMER : Merci Disney de m'avoir permis de prendre ces merveilleux personnages, j'aurais eu du mal à y arriver toute seule !_

**...**

**Chapitre 6 - L'île**

Assis au fond de sa cellule humide, Jack maudit pour la énième fois son second et son équipage de traîtres. Il se demandait sans cesse ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler sur le pont du_ Black Pearl _pendant que lui croupissait en prison ; comment la vie à bord de son propre navire s'organisait en son absence.

Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec l'équipage depuis trois jours qu'il passait à fond de cale. Le soir du premier jour, le grand dadais nommé Ragetti lui avait apporté une assiette de poisson froid et une bouteille d'eau douce à moitié vide ; Jack avait tenté d'entamer une conversation, mais Ragetti lui avait simplement adressé son habituel sourire niais avant de remonter précipitamment.

Depuis, personne n'était venu lui rendre visite. Jack n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, assis dans l'obscurité. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il parvienne à fermer l'œil ; par conséquent, il avait tout le loisir de songer jour et nuit à sa triste situation. Pour couronner le tout, réfléchir lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête.

Le grand Bo'sun ne l'avait pas raté lorsqu'il lui avait asséné son pistolet sur le crâne. La crosse de l'arme lui avait ouvert le cuir chevelu sur au moins six ou sept centimètres, au-dessus de l'oreille gauche. La coupure avait saigné abondamment, et Jack savait qu'elle aurait sans doute nécessité des points de suture, mais son équipage ne semblait se soucier que très modérément de son état de santé. Il n'avait même pas eu droit à un peu d'eau pour essuyer le sang de son visage.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de nouer étroitement son bandana autour de la blessure pour limiter l'hémorragie, et attendre que la plaie cicatrise d'elle-même. Pour le moment, il avait en permanence la pénible sensation que quelqu'un s'acharnait à lui donner des coups de marteau sur la tête, et des étoiles explosaient devant ses yeux en cas de mouvement trop brusque.

Cependant, il était davantage préoccupé par l'état de ses côtes. Le gros hématome qui s'était formé à l'endroit où la botte de Bo'sun l'avait touché lui avait d'abord paru anodin et il avait pensé que la douleur s'estomperait rapidement. Malheureusement, elle n'avait absolument pas diminué depuis trois jours ; au contraire, chacun de ses mouvements l'accentuait et lui coupait le souffle. Jack pensait qu'il avait une, voire plusieurs, côtes cassées, mais il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire, sinon essayer de bouger le moins possible.

_Maudit Barbossa._

Bill ne lui avait pas tenu compagnie bien longtemps. Le lendemain de la mutinerie, très tôt, un membre d'équipage était descendu dans la cale et, sans s'intéresser le moins du monde à Jack, lui avait demandé si sa décision était prise. _Alors, Turner, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?_ _La gloire et la fortune avec nous, ou la mort et l'oubli avec ton précieux capitaine ?_

En sortant de sa prison, Bill avait lancé un regard désespéré à Jack, mais avait obéi au dernier ordre de son capitaine : il avait suivi l'homme docilement, sans opposer la moindre résistance, se soumettant au commandement d'Hector Barbossa . Jack avait bien vu que cette attitude lui coûtait, et il espérait que Bill saurait tenir sa langue et ne pas s'attirer des ennuis._ Bonne chance, Bill Turner._

Cet après-midi là - où était-ce le matin ? Il était difficile d'estimer l'heure au fond de cette cale perpétuellement plongée dans la pénombre - Jack, épuisé, s'était mis à somnoler depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un claquement de porte bruyant le tira brusquement de son demi-sommeil. Tous sens immédiatement aux aguets, il scruta l'obscurité et aperçut deux pirates, pistolet au poing, se diriger vers sa cellule. Il entendit le tintement caractéristique d'un trousseau de clés.

L'un des hommes, le dénommé Twigg, ouvrit la grille métallique qui grinça sur ses gonds et lui désigna la sortie d'un geste du menton. "Dehors, Sparrow."

Cette fois, Jack ne tenta pas d'opposer une quelconque résistance et se leva - _bon dieu, ça faisait mal_ - pour suivre Twigg et son comparse, un grand costaud blond du nom de Carlson qui naviguait sur le _Black Pearl _depuis un peu moins d'un an et qui paraissait plutôt satisfait de se retrouver en position de supériorité par rapport à son capitaine.

"Allez, dépêche." Carlson le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, puis dehors sur le pont.

Jack fut instantanément ébloui par le soleil éclatant qui brillait dans le ciel bleu, et se protégea les yeux de sa main libre. La lumière ravivait son mal de tête et lui donnait légèrement le tournis. L'équipage l'attendait, rassemblé en demi-cercle autour de lui, excités comme s'ils allaient assister à un divertissement particulièrement plaisant. Il entendit Pintel et Ragetti glousser, et Bo'sun les faire taire d'un grognement excédé.

Hector Barbossa se tenait à la tête du groupe, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, triomphant, fier et arrogant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Jack fut pris d'une folle envie d'adresser quelques répliques bien senties à son maudit second et à son équipage de traîtres froussards, mais il estimait qu'il valait mieux éviter une nouvelle altercation à quarante contre un et se tut, bouillant de rage, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la luminosité et se demandant si son heure était arrivée.

Apparemment, elle l'était.

Il distingua, au loin, une petite île au sable scintillant sous le soleil, ornée de quelques palmiers verdoyants dont les feuilles s'agitaient dans le vent. Il nota surtout, beaucoup plus près, la grande planche de bois qui avait été installée sur le _Pearl_, partant du bastingage et se dressant à l'horizontale au-dessus de la mer à cinq ou six mètres de la surface de l'eau.

Il avait deviné juste : Barbossa avait décidé de l'abandonner sur l'une de ces petites îles désertes, isolées et non connues des cartes et des marins, lui promettant ainsi une mort infiniment plus lente et plus pénible qu'une balle entre les deux yeux. _Espèce de lâche._

"Alors, Jack, prêt pour un petit séjour tropical ?" Hector s'était avancé vers lui et entoura ses épaules de son bras, en un geste faussement amical. Jack ressentait fortement l'envie de lui coller son poing dans le nez, mais refusa de laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

"_Capitaine_ Jack, Hector, s'il te plaît", répondit-il sur le même ton aimable. "Tu m'en vois ravi."

"Tant mieux, Jack. Tant mieux. Parce que ce petit séjour risque fort de durer... éternellement", sourit Barbossa alors que l'équipage partait d'un grand rire. Jack les ignora de son mieux et leva dignement la tête. Il n'apercevait pas Bill Turner dans la foule ; il avait apparemment réussi à se tenir à distance de l'évènement du jour. Jack lui en fut reconnaissant.

Visiblement peu disposé à perdre du temps en bavardages futiles, Hector Barbossa tira son épée de son fourreau et vint se placer juste derrière lui, s'approchant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pointe de l'arme entrer en contact avec le bas de son dos. "Allons, Jack. Sur la planche."

Jack jeta un regard circulaire tout autour de lui, évaluant désespérément les ultimes possibilités d'échapper à son destin imminent et peu encourageant. Il n'en vit aucune. Chacun de ses membres d'équipage avait les yeux rivés sur lui, certains malicieux et moqueurs, d'autres plus embarrassés, mais aucun d'eux se semblait enclin à lui porter secours. _Qu'auraient-ils pu faire, d'ailleurs._

La mort dans l'âme, il passa devant ses hommes et monta sur la planche, instable et ballottée par le tangage du navire. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait à lui. _Quelle poisse. _

Pendant qu'il considérait les chances qu'il avait de se sortir vivant de cette mésaventure, une idée lui vint subitement. Il fit volte-face et se tourna vers son second. "Hector, tu connais le Code", dit-il en essayant de se donner un air autoritaire.

Avant qu'il ait pu développer, Barbossa acquiesca et frappa dans ses mains. Il paraissait savoir parfaitement ce que son ancien capitaine était sur le point de lui dire. "Bien sûr, Jack Sparrow, je connais le Code. Et je vais le respecter." Il tendit la main vers le grand Bo'sun, posté juste derrière lui, et ce dernier lui remit le pistolet de Jack, qu'il avait dû récupérer dans sa cabine.

"Un pistolet avec une seule balle, Jack. Une chance pour toi de précipiter ton inévitable destin... A toi de voir." Barbossa lui lança l'arme. Jack la rattrapa et la coinça dans sa ceinture, puis se retourna vers l'île déserte. Elle était loin. Il se demanda comment il parviendrait à parcourir une telle distance à la nage avec une côte cassée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Encore que, à bien y réfléchir, une mort par noyade serait probablement préférable à une lente agonie sur ce bandeau de sable.

"Alors quoi, Sparrow, on rêve ?" La voix impatiente de Koehler s'éleva derrière lui. Jack l'ignora et s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité de la planche avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Non, aucune alternative n'était possible. Il allait devoir sauter.

Il avait trop de fierté pour attendre qu'on vienne le pousser, aussi, après avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière, vers son navire, son chez-lui, il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea.

**ooooooo**

Lorsque Jack posa enfin le pied sur la terre ferme, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas pu nager une minute de plus. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour atteindre le sable sec et s'y laissa tomber, hors d'haleine. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de lever la tête pour apercevoir son _Black Pearl_, à l'horizon, qui naviguait toutes voiles dehors en le laissant désespérément seul sur ces quelques mètres de terre abandonnée.

Il resta simplement là, allongé sur le sable brûlant, les yeux fermés pour se protéger du soleil de plomb, maudissant une fois de plus Barbossa, son équipage de mutins et sa propre stupidité d'avoir fait confiance à cette crapule.

L'eau salée avait rouvert sa blessure à la tête, et il sentait le sang chaud dégouliner le long de son crâne. Par ailleurs, sa séance de nage forcée avait dû faire le plus grand mal à sa cage thoracique déjà en mauvais état, car il avait à présent l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharnait à lui donner des coups de massue sur les côtes.

Le trajet du_ Pearl_ jusqu'à l'île avait été un calvaire. Une fois dans l'eau, Jack avait réalisé que la distance à parcourir était beaucoup, beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'il avait cru en observant l'île du haut de sa planche. Il s'était demandé si son maudit second n'avait pas tout simplement l'intention de le noyer, mais avait décidé qu'il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir et s'était mis à nager.

Par chance, il était un bon nageur - chose assez rare parmi les marins, paradoxalement, et chose que Barbossa n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier avant de l'envoyer à la mer -, mais il ne se trouvait pas vraiment dans les conditions idéales pour effectuer des prouesses sportives. Il avait tenté de nager lentement et régulièrement, avec des mouvements calmes et une respiration contrôlée ; mais la partie s'était vite avérée impossible étant donné que la moindre inspiration lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard entre les côtes.

A cela s'ajoutait le poids de ses vêtements - il avait regretté amèrement de ne pas avoir laissé son manteau, ses bottes et ses différents effets à bord du navire - qui le tiraient vers le bas et lui demandaient des efforts considérables pour se maintenir à la surface, et une douleur lancinante à la tête, ravivée par l'eau de mer.

Il avait donc rapidement perdu son rythme de progression calme et fluide, et s'était vite retrouvé à bout de forces et à bout de souffle. Pendant un instant, il avait bien cru qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Le _Pearl_ était loin, l'île l'était encore davantage, et l'immensité bleue qu'il devait traverser lui paraissait infinie. Mais il s'était repris en de disant qu'il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow, qu'il n'avait pas vécu vingt-deux années pour mourir d'une façon aussi stupide, et qu'il n'allait pas contenter Hector Barbossa en se noyant devant ses yeux.

Alors il avait continué. Brasse par brasse, mètre par mètre, les dents serrées et la respiration saccadée, il avait avancé vers la forme mouvante des palmiers dont les feuilles ondulaient au vent. Et finalement, ses pieds étaient entrés en contact avec le sable. Il avait réussi.

Il resta longuement allongé sur la plage, laissant ses vêtements sécher au soleil, essayant de reprendre des forces. Il avait déjà soif. Son instinct de survie lui dictait de parcourir l'île à la recherche d'un hypothétique point d'eau, mais au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en trouverait pas. Hector Barbossa connaissant les Caraïbes comme sa poche, on pouvait lui faire confiance pour dénicher l'un de ces petits îlots sans aucune ressource naturelle.

Sans aucune possibilité de survie.

Néanmoins, Jack Sparrow n'était pas homme à se résigner aussi facilement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva, décidé à explorer son nouveau territoire. Il retira son manteau et ses bottes et les laissa sur le sable, et s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de sa ceinture lorsque son regard tomba sur l'objet qui y était accroché.

Le compas de Tia Dalma.

Il l'avait complètement oublié dans l'agitation des trois derniers jours, mais la boussole ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ni Barbossa ni aucun membre de son équipage n'avait jugé utile de le lui confisquer ; il avait au moins été assez malin pour ne dévoiler à personne les propriétés magiques de l'objet.

Il le détacha de sa ceinture et l'ouvrit. Il observa l'aiguille tournoyer pendant quelques secondes, puis se fixer sur l'horizon - sur le petit point noir qui disparaissait progressivement. Le _Black Pearl_. Le navire pour lequel il était allé jusqu'à vendre son âme, et qui était à présent dirigé par un satané traître. Il en aurait hurlé de rage.

Jack se demanda si ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde à cet instant était de récupérer son navire, ou d'étriper son second à mains nues. Dans les deux cas, le cap à suivre était le même. Et il lui était strictement impossible de le faire.

_Je veux partir d'ici_, se répéta mentalement Jack, les yeux rivés sur l'aiguille._ Je veux trouver un moyen de quitter cette maudite île._ Mais le compas indiquait toujours le _Pearl_, et continua à pointer dans sa direction même après que le minuscule point noir eut disparu à l'horizon.

Excédé, Jack referma le couvercle de la boussole et la posa sur son manteau.

Il saisit ensuite le pistolet, toujours coincé dans sa ceinture, et le retourna entre ses mains. Une seule balle... Une seule suffirait largement. Il s'était servi d'une arme suffisamment de fois pour savoir exactement comment il fallait s'y prendre. Il était parfaitement en mesure de précipiter son inévitable destin. Et c'était exactement ce que ce lâche d'Hector Barbossa espérait. Eh bien, Barbossa pouvait aller tout droit en enfer. Jack n'allait certainement pas faire le travail à sa place. Il avait bien l'intention de vivre chaque minute qui lui restait.

Il laissa le pistolet avec le restant de ses affaires et transporta le tout au pied d'un palmier, un peu plus loin de la mer. Puis il déchira une bande de tissu dans le bas de sa chemise et la noua autour de sa coupure qui saignait toujours, et partit faire un tour d'exploration.

Même à l'ombre, l'île était une fournaise. Le soleil était déjà relativement bas dans le ciel, mais la chaleur était encore quasiment insoutenable. Une légère brise soufflait par intermittence, mais le vent lui-même était tiède et ne parvenait pas à rafraîchir l'air le moins du monde.

Jack longea la mer, lançant des regards à droite et à gauche, tentant de repérer le moindre élément qui pourrait lui être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il n'en vit pas. A sa droite, il n'y avait que le sable blanc et brûlant, les eaux turquoises à peine agitées par quelques vaguelettes, et le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, sans le moindre nuage annonciateur d'une pluie bienvenue. A sa gauche, le sol était recouvert d'un mélange de sable, d'herbes vertes et de brindilles cassées. Les palmiers aux feuilles partiellement jaunies se dressaient vers le ciel, et de temps à autre, un arbre touffu offrait une zone d'ombre plus compacte.

De l'autre côté de l'île, il rencontra quelques cocotiers. Il leva la tête et aperçut les lourdes noix de coco qui pendaient, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, juste sous les feuilles. Il savait qu'on pouvait trouver du lait dans les noix de coco. Simplement, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y accéder. L'arbre était beaucoup trop lisse et droit pour y grimper, et ses tentatives de donner des coups dans le tronc pour faire tomber les fruits furent rapidement vouées à l'échec.

En moins de vingt minutes, il avait fait le tour de l'île. Il revint vers l'endroit où il avait posé ses vêtements et s'assit au pied du palmier, fixant l'horizon.

Celui qui était responsable du bon fonctionnement de l'univers devait vraiment le haïr, songea-t-il. Il n'avait rien fait, rien, pour mériter cela. Il avait de plus en plus soif. Il commençait également à avoir faim ; il n'avait rien avalé depuis le reste de poisson froid que son équipage avait daigné lui apporter dans sa cellule, déjà deux jours plus tôt. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il avait l'impression de se sentir anormalement faible - peut-être était-ce le manque d'eau et de nourriture, ou l'interminable et pénible trajet à la nage, ou le sang qu'il avait perdu, ou peut-être tout cela en même temps. Et il savait que cette impression n'irait malheureusement pas en s'arrangeant.

Il se demanda combien de temps l'on pouvait survivre sans boire et sans manger. _Pas très longtemps_, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Il pensa à ce qu'aurait dit son père, l'index levé et le ton professoral. _Avec cette chaleur, je ne te donne pas une semaine, Jackie. Tu payes le prix de ta stupidité._ Oh oui, il avait été stupide. C'était sans doute là sa seule erreur, d'avoir fait confiance à Barbossa et à sa troupe de révoltés. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais non. Il avait parlé, comme un imbécile, faisant part de ses grands projets de gloire à celui qu'il pensait pouvoir considérer comme un ami.

Au moins, se dit-il, la leçon était claire. Dans le monde impitoyable de la piraterie, la confiance et l'amitié n'existaient pas. Il se jura d'appliquer ce principe la prochaine fois.

La prochaine fois... _Il risque fort de ne pas y avoir de prochaine fois, Jackie._

Il chassa l'image de Teague de sa tête et pensa à Bill. Bill, éternellement loyal, laissé seul au milieu de cette bande d'assassins - ce n'était pas une pensée réconfortante non plus. Jack priait pour qu'il ait l'intelligence d'adopter un profil bas et de ne pas mettre inutilement sa vie en danger.

Le soleil touchait presque la ligne l'horizon, à présent, et le ciel se teintait de rouge au-dessus de la mer. L'air était toujours aussi chaud. Jack songea à faire un nouveau tour de l'île, par l'intérieur cette fois, simplement pour s'occuper et ne plus penser à toutes ces perspectives moins que réjouissantes qui s'offraient à lui. Il se redressa, mais ses côtes protestèrent violemment et il décida d'abandonner momentanément l'idée de la promenade. Après tout, il avait tout son temps. Si même son propre corps avait pris l'initiative de se mutiner contre lui, tant pis.

A la place, il se constitua un oreiller de fortune en roulant son manteau encore humide en boule et s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux tournés vers le ciel ou la lune et quelques pâles étoiles commençaient à faire leur apparition. Il s'attendait à ne pas réussir à fermer l'œil, mais la fatigue dut avoir raison de ses désagréables réflexions sur son avenir car il s'endormit aussitôt.

**ooooooo**

Il se réveilla avec la sensation de cuire sur place, et s'aperçut que la zone d'ombre dans laquelle il avait dormi était à présent inondée par un soleil matinal mais déjà brûlant. Il se leva brusquement et regretta son geste quand sa tête se mit à tourner à tel point qu'il dut se rattraper au tronc du palmier pour ne pas tomber. Les effets de la déshydratation devaient commencer à se faire sentir. Il réalisa à quel point il avait soif et se dit que tout compte fait, il lui faudrait peut-être même moins qu'une semaine pour en mourir.

_Arrête de penser à ça._

A défaut d'eau potable, il avait au moins à sa disposition une immense étendue d'eau salée. Il marcha d'un pas incertain jusqu'à la mer et s'avança dans l'eau agréablement fraîche. Être entouré de tout ce liquide limpide et turquoise et ne pas pouvoir en boire une goutte s'avéra être une véritable torture. Il était fortement tenté d'essayer, simplement pour avoir la délicieuse sensation de fraîcheur descendant le long de sa gorge, mais il savait que boire de l'eau de mer était la pire erreur que l'on puisse commettre en cas de soif.

Lorsqu'il estima que la température de son organisme avait à nouveau atteint un degré acceptable, il sortit de l'eau et décida, puisqu'il était debout, de parcourir l'île une deuxième fois.

Jack sillonna la petite bande de sable de long en large, cette fois, guettant l'apparition improbable de quelque source naturelle, d'une noix de coco tombée à terre, d'un oiseau mort dont il aurait éventuellement pu se nourrir. Mais non. L'endroit était tout aussi desséché et désolé que la veille, et il finit par se rasseoir à côté de ses affaires, dans le petit carré d'ombre qui était encore disponible au pied du palmier.

Bon dieu, il lui fallait à boire.

Il songea que l'eau douce était un bien dont on a trop souvent tendance à négliger l'importance. A bord du _Pearl_, il délaissait souvent l'eau pour le rhum, mais à présent, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une gorgée d'eau fraîche - ou même chaude, ou croupie, ou verdâtre, ou n'importe quoi du moment que ce fût potable. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il en était privé qu'il réalisait à quel point c'était une chose merveilleuse.

Le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, les yeux fermés, Jack laissa passer les minutes, puis les heures, s'assoupissant par moments, puis se réveillant la gorge encore plus sèche qu'auparavant. Il sentait son estomac se révolter contre le manque de nourriture et ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction du mal de tête lancinant qui lui vrillait les tempes.

Pour se distraire, il imagina ce qu'il ferait si, contre tout espoir, il s'échappait vivant de cette île. Il élabora des plans de vengeance contre Hector Barbossa, avec la même rancœur que lorsqu'il avait planifié sa revanche sur Cutler Beckett, deux ans plus tôt. Il avait commis la même erreur avec ces deux-là, songea-t-il. Il les avait sous-estimés, l'un comme l'autre. Il avait été assez naïf pour se persuader qu'il s'en sortirait à son avantage, et voilà où ça l'avait mené.

_Maudit Beckett. Maudit Barbossa._

Mais Barbossa allait le lui payer, tout comme Beckett en son temps. Il retrouverait son second, en même temps que son _Black Pearl_, le trésor aztèque et Bill Turner, et il le tuerait avec cette seule et unique balle en principe destinée à lui-même. Jack n'avait pas pour habitude de tuer qui que ce soit de sang-froid et encore moins avec préméditation, mais Barbossa le méritait. Oh oui, il l'avait bien cherché.

Puis le capitaine Jack Sparrow reprendrait le commandement de son navire, remplirait ses cales avec les huit cent quatre-vingt-deux pièces d'or de Cortés, se constituerait un nouvel équipage et écumerait les océans en paix pour le restant de ses jours.

C'était un bon plan. Un très bon plan. Mais pour le mettre à exécution, encore fallait-il commencer par s'évader de cette vaste prison à l'air libre, dont les seuls barreaux étaient cette masse bleue et étincelante qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Et il n'avait absolument aucune idée e la façon dont il pouvait bien s'y prendre.

_Maudite île._

Il ouvrit son compas et suivit l'aiguille des yeux le temps qu'elle se fixe sur le même cap que la veille. Le_ Pearl_. Les Bahamas. Le trésor. Hector Barbossa.

"Tu ne m'aides pas, toi", dit-il à l'objet à voix haute. Il le secoua, comme si le mouvement pouvait avoir une quelconque influence sur la direction de l'aiguille, mais rien ne se produisit.

Après une journée aussi interminable que désespérée, la nuit tomba une nouvelle fois sur l'île et la mer environnante. Jack passa près d'une heure à essayer d'allumer un feu sur le sable avec les rares cailloux et brindilles qu'il avait pu trouver, et parvint finalement à obtenir quelques flammes orangées qui jetaient un faible reflet sur l'eau.

Non pas qu'il eût besoin de feu pour se réchauffer ou cuire quoi que ce soit, mais la partie résolument optimiste de son esprit lui soufflait que la nuit, un feu se voit de très loin. Avec beaucoup de chance, peut-être qu'un navire passerait à proximité de l'île, et il serait sauvé.

Mais il lui faudrait un sacré coup de chance.

Et la chance semblait avoir momentanément abandonné Jack Sparrow.

**...**

**A suivre...**

**Chapitre 7 - La _Santa Ana_**


	7. La Santa Ana

**A Pirate's Life for Jack**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_DISCLAIMER : Mademoiselle Scarlett, vous n'êtes pas Gore Verbinski, vous n'êtes pas Walt Disney, vous êtes _auteur de fanfic_. Ce n'est pas le moment de foncer tête baissée. Et surtout ne commettez pas l'erreur de croire que vous êtes la seule femme à vouloir écrire sur _PotC_._

**...**

_NOTE : Je m'excuse mille fois pour ce long, trop long délai de publication. Ce n'était même pas faute de retard dans l'écriture : ce chapitre est bouclé depuis deux mois... C'est simplement un manque de temps pour le publier, pour le relire, le corriger, etc. Je suis désolée, chers lecteurs ! Je sais à quel point c'est pénible d'attendre un nouveau chapitre, en plus... Allez, bonne lecture ! [Je prends deux semaines de vacances, donc en principe, pas de nouvelles d'ici quinze jours.]  
_

**...**

**Chapitre 7 - La _Santa Ana_**

La deuxième nuit passée sur l'île déserte parut à Jack infiniment plus longue que la première. Il ne réussit pas à plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil profond et sans rêve qui avait rendu celle-ci relativement confortable, et ne parvint qu'à somnoler par intermittence, sans cesse ramené à la désagréable réalité soit par une nouvelle vague de désespoir, soit par les protestations de plus en plus vives de son corps affamé et déshydraté.

De l'eau. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir tremper ses lèvres sans un liquide potable. Si son âme n'avait pas déjà appartenu à Davy Jones, sans doute l'aurait-il vendue en échange d'une bouteille. Il lui fallait de l'eau.

Lorsque le ciel vira enfin du noir au gris et que le soleil commença à étendre ses rayons chauds sur la mer, Jack émergea d'un demi-sommeil comateux qui ne l'avait pas empêché de ressasser mille fois toutes les sombres pensées qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Il garda les yeux fermés et ne bougea pas, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter son troisième jour d'isolement qui, il le savait, n'apporterait rien de nouveau à sa détestable situation.

_Tu vas mourir. _L'idée s'insinuait dans son esprit, sournoisement, et y revenait malgré tous ses efforts pour la chasser._ Tu vas mourir et tu ne peux rien y faire_.

Il attendit que la chaleur devienne une fois de plus insupportable, puis rassembla les quelques forces qui lui restaient dans l'intention de se déplacer vers l'ombre. Dès qu'il se redressa en position assise, il fut pris de vertiges qui le forcèrent à rester au sol, sous peine de tomber au moindre pas qu'il tenterait de faire. Son mal de tête avait tellement empiré qu'il en avait presque des nausées.

_Lève-toi. Mets-toi à l'ombre. _

Il attendit que les points noirs disparaissent de son champ de vision et fit une nouvelle tentative. Une fois debout, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la petite zone ombragée qu'offraient les palmiers à cette heure de la journée. Il se laissa retomber à côté de sa pile de vêtements, épuisé. Ses muscles privés d'eau lui faisaient mal.

Il saisit le pistolet toujours posé sur son manteau et le contempla longuement. Il en sortit la balle de plomb et la retourna entre ses doigts. _Ça serait si simple... _Non. Il s'interdit d'effleurer cette alternative. Certes, ce serait simple. Mais ce serait indigne du grand capitaine Sparrow, décida-t-il.

_Cette balle est pour Barbossa, tu te rappelles ?_

Oui, exactement. Cette pensée le réconforta un peu et il rechargea l'arme avant de la reposer avec le restant de ses affaires. Non, décidément le suicide ne faisait pas partie des options.

Alors il fallait faire quelque chose. Attendre ne servait à rien. Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il n'était pas disposé à se laisser mourir au pied de son palmier. Au moins mourrait-il en action.

Le seul divertissement qui s'offrait à lui était de parcourir encore une fois la petite île. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que quelque chose y était apparu pendant la nuit. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, le divertissement risquait fort de tourner au calvaire, mais il choisit d'essayer.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas en se retenant au tronc des arbres qu'il fut stoppé net par une violente crampe d'estomac. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans les herbes éparses en se tenant le ventre à deux mains, le front pressé contre le sable chaud, attendant que son organisme cesse de lui réclamer à grands cris la nourriture dont il était privé depuis trop longtemps.

Lorsque la douleur redevint supportable et que Jack fut à nouveau capable de réfléchir normalement, il prit conscience qu'il devrait logiquement transpirer mais que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était mauvais signe.

Priant pour que les crampes ne reviennent pas dans l'immédiat, il prit appui contre un cocotier et se hissa de nouveau sur ses jambes flageolantes, ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de faire diminuer la sensation de vertige, et se remit en marche, errant au hasard entre les arbres, sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant.

Il se concentrait simplement pour rester debout, posant un pied devant l'autre, ignorant le marteau qui lui tapait sur le crâne à chacun de ses mouvements. Il entendait les brindilles mortes se casser sous ses pas.

_Crac. Crac._

_Crac._

_Bomp._

_Bomp ? _Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt. Allons bon, voilà qu'il avait des hallucinations, à présent. _Bomp_ n'était pas le son qu'était censé produire un pied nu sur du sable et des branches, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il fit un autre pas chancelant en avant, le même son se répéta. Un son étouffé, sourd. Creux.

Poussé par la curiosité, il se mit à genoux dans le sable et tâta le sol des deux mains. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses et une nouvelle crampe d'estomac aussi brutale que la première, il finit par tomber sur une planche de bois qui dépassait du sable, et qu'il avait mise à découvert en déblayant en partie le terrain.

Que faisait une planche en bois enterrée sur une île déserte ?

_Il y a peut-être quelque chose là-dessous._

Jack réalisa qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa vision devenait floue par moments, et il prit conscience que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de percer le mystère qu'il venait de soulever, il risquait fort de perdre connaissance et de ne jamais se réveiller.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il creusa frénétiquement le sable autour de lui, le cœur battant. Il découvrit que la planche appartenait en réalité à toute une série de planches clouées les unes contre les autres et enterrées horizontalement, à quelques centimètres de profondeur seulement.

_De plus en plus curieux._

Brusquement, ses doigts rencontrèrent un matériau froid et lisse qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bois usé des planches. Il baissa les yeux et déterra l'étrange objet.

C'était un anneau de métal, de la taille de sa paume et à peine rouillé. L'anneau était accroché aux planches.

Une trappe ?

Jack se sentait trembler. D'excitation, d'épuisement, il n'en savait rien. Mais la découverte qu'il venait de faire fit immédiatement renaître en lui un immense sentiment d'espoir. Le fait que ce maudit paquet de sable isolé comporte un élément aussi peu ordinaire qu'une trappe enterrée au pied d'un palmier donnait soudain naissance à un million de possibilités.

_Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dessous._

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de vérifier. Il se remit debout - et retomba aussitôt, pris de vertige. Il attendit quelques secondes et se leva à nouveau, avec plus de succès cette fois. Il saisit l'anneau métallique de ses deux mains et tira de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

A sa grande surprise, la trappe céda sans beaucoup de résistance. Les gonds semblaient fonctionner parfaitement, et elle n'émit qu'un faible grincement en basculant.

Jack se laissa retomber au sol et se pencha au-dessus de l'ouverture qu'avait révélé la trappe. C'était un trou carré, d'environ un mètre de côté, et dans lequel on pouvait visiblement descendre par un grossier escalier de bois qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

Il réfléchit très vite, le cœur battant à tout rompre. _Un cache. Un lieu secret, construit par l'homme._

_Il y a au moins une autre personne qui a mis les pieds sur cette île._

Il contourna le trou à quatre pattes et posa un pied sur l'escalier. Il fut étonné, encore une fois, de voir à quel point tout ce matériel semblait solide et bien entretenu.

_Quelqu'un doit venir ici fréquemment._

Stimulé par le mystère, l'adrénaline lui redonnant de l'énergie, il se mit debout sur la première marche et entreprit de descendre, fermement accroché au bois pour ne pas dégringoler jusqu'en bas.

Le trou n'était pas profond, et il toucha rapidement la terre ferme. Il entra en contact avec du sable merveilleusement frais - tout l'endroit était préservé de la fournaise qui régnait à l'extérieur, et rien que pour cela, sa découverte valait de l'or.

Par chance, le soleil était presque à son zénith, et éclairait une zone assez large de la cachette aménagée sous la surface de l'île. Lorsque Jack aperçut ce qui occupait le petit espace, il fut persuadé qu'il était victime d'un mirage.

Des bouteilles.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de bouteilles en verre alignées le long des quatre murs en planches de bois grossièrement taillées.

Jack ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit. Les bouteilles étaient toujours là. Il s'assit lourdement sur le sable froid et tendit une main tremblante vers le récipient le plus proche.

Il était frais et lourd dans sa main. Plein. Plein d'un liquide qu'il sentait clapoter à l'intérieur.

_._

Il mordit dans le bouchon en liège qui fermait la bouteille, le retira avec ses dents et approcha le goulot de son nez.

Il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur.

Du rhum.

_Rhumrhumrhumrhumhumrhumrhum. Rhum._

Il y en avait des litres et des litres. Suffisamment pour pouvoir se baigner dedans. Non, pas de bain. Il ne gâcherait pas le rhum pour un bain. Il en boirait la totalité. Il viderait chaque bouteille jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Sans bien réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Jack porta le goulot à ses lèvres sèches et but une gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et lui monta presque immédiatement à la tête. C'était trop réel pour une hallucination. C'était la réalité.

Et c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais connue.

Il oublia momentanément tout le reste. Sa situation, l'île déserte, le manque de nourriture, Barbossa, tout disparut de sa mémoire alors qu'il buvait le liquide brun à grandes goulées. Chaque gorgée lui donnait le sentiment de renaître progressivement, comme une plante desséchée qui redresse ses feuilles lorsqu'on finit par l'arroser.

_Du rhum._

Pouvait-on imaginer une telle chance ?

Il lui fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour être parfaitement ivre. Il était pourtant habitué à l'alcool, mais il avait bu une bouteille entière et n'avait rien mangé depuis cinq jours. La tête se remit à lui tourner, mais cette fois, c'était la délicieuse torpeur de l'ivresse qui anesthésiait sa perception et lui donnait des vertiges.

Par conséquent, Jack n'eut absolument pas conscience de ce qui se tramait à la surface de l'île pendant qu'il somnolait au bas de l'escalier, allongé dans le sable frais.

Il ne vit pas la goélette aux voiles blanches apparaître à l'horizon ; il ne la vit pas jeter l'ancre à quelques encablures de la plage, pas plus qu'il n'assista au débarquement, un peu plus tard, d'un groupe de cinq hommes venus à la rame depuis le navire dans une étroite barque.

Il n'entendit pas les exclamations stupéfaites des inconnus lorsqu'ils découvrirent, sous le palmier, les vêtements et effets qu'il y avait abandonnés, ni les pas précipités qui se rapprochaient de la cachette souterraine, ni même le craquement de l'escalier de bois lorsque les hommes entreprirent de le descendre.

Il sentit parfaitement, en revanche, la gifle que l'un des inconnus lui administra sans douceur.

Jack entrouvrit les yeux et distingua le visage d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, brûlé par le soleil et encadré par une épaisse barbe brune. Il entendait sa voix, sans parvenir à saisir les mots. _Un rêve. C'est un rêve. _Il referma les yeux, mais l'autre ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser tranquille et le gratifia d'une nouvelle claque.

"¿ Todavía vive ?" _Une autre voix._

"Sí. Creo que sí."

"Oi, hijo, ¿ me entiendes ?"

Jack fixa l'homme avec la plus totale incompréhension. Il remarqua que celui-ci était entouré par d'autres, dont deux avaient tiré leur épée de leur fourreau et paraissaient sur la défensive - il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait bien avoir l'air dangereux.

Encore une fois, c'était trop réel pour une hallucination. Alors, ça ne pouvait être que...

_Des hommes._ Il n'était plus seul sur cette île. Quelqu'un était venu, et l'avait trouvé. _Quelqu'un était venu._

S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait sans doute sauté au cou du gros barbu penché sur lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir une personne vivante en face de lui ; qu'importe si ladite personne n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste et même franchement agressive.

L'homme parla une nouvelle fois, visiblement à bout de patience.

"Vas a decirme lo que haces aquí, cuate. ¿ Me oyes ?"

Jack avait suffisamment repris pied dans la réalité pour se rendre compte que les inconnus s'exprimaient en espagnol. Il comprenait relativement bien la langue, mais de là à la parler... Apparemment, l'homme à la barbe lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Il roula sur le côté et s'assit, le dos contre l'escalier. Le mal de tête lancinant se fit immédiatement sentir à nouveau, mais le moment était mal choisi pour s'en formaliser. Les cinq hommes l'entouraient de près et fixaient sur lui un regard inquisiteur, attendant visiblement une explication à sa présence sur l'île.

Rassemblant ses forces et utilisant un savant mélange d'espagnol, d'anglais et de gestes, Jack tenta d'exposer sa situation. Il était inutile d'essayer de mentir, alors il raconta la vérité. Il était capitaine d'un navire - il se garda bien de préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau pirate - , son équipage s'était mutiné contre lui et l'avait laissé mourir sur ce bout de terre abandonné de tous - enfin, presque.

Les hommes l'écoutèrent en silence, puis le barbu, qui semblait être le chef de la petite troupe, hocha la tête d'un air faussement compatissant. "Y ¿ desde cuánto días estás aquí ?"

Depuis combien de jours était-il ici ? Jack dut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il avait momentanément perdu la notion du temps.

"Tres días", répondit-il.

L'homme émit un petit ricanement. "Y desde tres días, te quedes aquí bebendo nuestro ron, ¿ verdad ?"

_Nuestro ron..._ Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent. _Notre rhum. _La cachette était donc la propriété de ces Espagnols. Et ils l'accusaient d'avoir passé trois jours à vider _leur_ cargaison... Trois jours ? Jack secoua la tête. Il n'avait bu qu'une bouteille - et un peu d'une deuxième, apparemment, bien qu'il ne s'en rappelât pas.

_Notre rhum... _Qui dissimulait une telle quantité d'alcool sur une île déserte non représentée sur une carte ? Des trafiquants, sans aucun doute. Il avait devant les yeux un groupe de contrebandiers qui, par une chance incroyable, avaient choisi ce moment précis pour venir récupérer leur chargement soigneusement gardé au frais.

Il ramassa la bouteille vide et l'agita devant son interlocuteur, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait découvert la cachette que très récemment, qu'il ne savait pas que le rhum leur appartenait, et qu'il était désolé d'y avoir touché. S'il voulait avoir une chance de repartir de l'île avec ces hommes, mieux valait adopter un profil bas.

L'un d'eux avait toujours l'air furieux qu'un intrus ait découvert leur cachette, mais le grand barbu parut se satisfaire de cette explication. Les autres avaient rangé leurs armes, ayant probablement compris que l'individu qu'ils observaient ne représentait pas le moindre danger pour eux.

Le chef se tourna vers ses compagnons et aboya quelques ordres auxquels Jack ne comprit pas tout ; les hommes entreprirent alors de s'emparer des bouteilles de rhum et de les transporter à la surface. Resté seul avec le grand costaud à la barbe, Jack tenta sa chance et demanda, dans un espagnol approximatif, s'il pouvait quitter cet endroit avec eux.

L'homme ne parut pas surpris de la question - sans doute devait-il attendre depuis le début qu'il la lui pose.

"Tú ¿ no faltas de frescura, eh ?" Le ton était mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré._ Tu ne manques pas de culot. _Jack se souvint qu'on lui avait déjà fait la remarque plus d'une fois - et à chaque fois, la situation avait tourné à son avantage. Le toupet fonctionnait souvent mieux qu'il ne le pensait, aussi en avait-il fait une habitude. Il haussa les épaules.

"Y ¿ qué voy a ganar a cambio de tu presencia, hijo ?"

Jack ignora posément l'usage méprisant du mot "fiston" et réfléchit plutôt à cette question pour le moins délicate. _En échange..._ Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Qu'avait-il à offrir en échange de son sauvetage ? Il ne possédait plus rien. Son navire était loin, et toutes ses richesses avec.

L'expression de son visage devait refléter les sombres pensées qui revenaient s'infiltrer dans son crâne, car son interlocuteur parut soudain se radoucir.

"Escuchame." _Écoute-moi. _L'homme posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il se lança dans une longue tirade qui signifiait, d'après ce que Jack put en comprendre, que l'équipage était disposé à le prendre à son bord s'il prêtait main-forte aux marins pendant le temps qu'il passerait à bord du navire.

Il se rappela du jour où, deux ans auparavant, il avait négocié une nuit dans une auberge en échange de quelques heures de ménage sous les ordres du patron. S'il avait bien tout saisi, on lui proposait là le même genre d'accord.

C'était ridiculement facile.

Il sonda le visage du barbu pour tenter d'y discerner quelque piège ou mauvaise intention, mais n'y vit que de la sincérité, peut-être même une once de sympathie - ou de compassion, ce qui était possible si l'on considérait l'état peu reluisant dans lequel Jack se trouvait.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il s'agissait d'un piège, il fallait prendre le risque. Dans le cas contraire, il était une fois de plus en train de se sortir du pétrin avec une chance improbable. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les Espagnols acceptent de l'aider sans plus de discussion.

"¿ Vale ?" L'homme - sans doute le capitaine - lui tendit une main. Jack la serra avec reconnaissance et acquiesça.

Entretemps, les autres membres d'équipage avaient terminé de vider la cachette de son contenu, et semblaient attendre en haut, à proximité de la trappe.

"Vamos. ¿ Puedes andar ?" Jack hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait marcher - du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une tentative. Il s'avéra rapidement qu'il avait présumé de ses forces - il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes. Le capitaine poussa un soupir et l'aida à remonter l'escalier. A l'air libre, la fournaise était toujours aussi insoutenable. Jack ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé sous la trappe - les souvenirs de ses pénibles explorations de l'île paraissaient loin.

L'un des hommes referma soigneusement la trappe, la recouvrit de sable et parsema l'endroit de brindilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se confonde parfaitement avec le sol environnant - précaution inutile, songea Jack, puisque personne ne mettait jamais les pieds sur cette île._ Personne,_ s_auf toi._

Il se laissa docilement entraîner jusqu'à l'embarcation à présent chargée d'alcool, et laissa à l'un des membres d'équipage le soin de récupérer ses affaires sous le palmier. Le rhum lui avait fait oublier à quel point il se sentait faible, et il fut plutôt inquiet de constater qu'il était à peine en mesure d'aligner deux pas.

Le petit groupe s'installa à bord de la barque et deux des hommes entreprirent de ramer. Une fois assis, Jack jeta un regard en arrière vers l'île déserte qui s'éloignait lentement à mesure que la chaloupe progressait vers le navire espagnol. Il avait réussi à s'en tirer, encore une fois, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire. Après tout, il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Les hommes furent accueillis à bord de leur navire - la _Santa Ana_, comme l'indiquait l'inscription gravée sur la poupe - par un équipage visiblement impatient. Alors que quelques Espagnols s'affairaient à transporter la cargaison de rhum de la chaloupe vers le pont de la goélette, d'autres jetèrent un regard interrogateur en direction de Jack, puis du capitaine.

Ce dernier leva les deux bras pour attirer l'attention de ses hommes et expliqua brièvement la présence du nouveau venu à bord. Les membres d'équipage ne semblèrent pas particulièrement intéressés, et se contentèrent de dévisager Jack avec un air curieux et dubitatif avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

Le barbu se tourna ensuite vers Jack et pointa son index vers sa propre poitrine. "Yo soy el capitán Miguel Cornado", dit-il. "Bienvenido a bordo de la _Santa Ana_." Jack remercia Cornado et se présenta à son tour. "Yo soy Jack Sp - Jack Smith", se reprit-il. Il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler sa véritable identité aux Espagnols. Il ne pensait pas que des trafiquants de rhum aient quoi que ce soit contre les pirates, mais dans le doute, il préférait ne pas mentionner ce détail.

Miguel Cornado hocha la tête en souriant, puis lui fit signe d'attendre. Jack le regarda s'éloigner, lourdement appuyé contre le bastingage pour ne pas tomber. Le capitaine revint quelques instants plus tard en compagnie d'un jeune garçon - quinze ou seize ans tout au plus -, aux cheveux châtain clair et au visage constellé de taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient davantage un air d'Irlandais que d'Espagnol.

Cornado présenta le garçon sous le nom de Diego et expliqua à Jack qu'il parlait un anglais tout à fait correct. Puis il s'adressa au jeune matelot à voix basse et les laissa seuls, après les avoir salué d'un signe de la main.

"Venez avec moi." Le garçon, qui parlait un anglais presque sans accent, traversa le pont et se dirigea vers la porte à double battant qui menait vers l'intérieur et dans le ventre du navire. Jack le suivit d'une démarche chancelante, essayant d'ignorer la douleur aigüe dans ses côtes - il n'allait pas pouvoir se promener à bord bien longtemps.

Par chance, le dénommé Diego semblait l'avoir remarqué, puisqu'il le conduisit directement dans l'une des cabines latérales de la goélette, qui devait faire office de salle à manger. Lorsque Jack pénétra dans la pièce, il poussa une petite exclamation de surprise.

Il avait déjà constaté que les Espagnols avaient un goût prononcé pour le clinquant et la décoration chargée, mais la cabine dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu en la matière. Du sol au plafond, elle était ornée d'objets et d'accessoires hétéroclites, multicolores et brillants, comme si un équipage de flibustiers y avait entassé leur butin depuis des années sans jamais faire le tri. Les meubles, tous différents, étaient richement sculptés ou incrustés de pierres précieuses ; de nombreuses tentures pendaient le long des murs et recouvraient même une bonne partie du plafond soutenu par des poutres. Au milieu de la cabine trônait une longue table entourée d'une bonne trentaine de chaises et de bancs divers et variés, sur laquelle se dressait une quantité impressionnante de bougeoirs colorés.

"Asseyez-vous", lança le garçon tandis que Jack parcourait la cabine du regard, fasciné. "Vous avez faim ?"

Faim ? La question faillit le faire éclater de rire. Il avait du mal à se rappeler du dernier vrai repas qu'il avait fait, et qui datait d'il y avait presque une semaine. Il ne put qu'acquiescer vigoureusement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, à bout de forces.

"Je reviens." Diego sortit de la pièce et fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, un grand plat chargé de nourriture dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre. Il laissa patiemment le garçon déposer le tout devant lui, puis s'attaqua aux différents aliments sans se soucier de l'ordre dans lequel il les mangeait. Il y avait de la viande séchée, du poisson, des fruits et du pain, le tout en quantité tout à fait acceptable. Il était définitivement bien tombé, songea-t-il en savourant la sensation d'une nourriture solide descendant le long de sa gorge. Il s'efforça de ne pas manger trop vite, sans quoi il savait que son organisme ne le supporterait pas.

Diego, assis en face de lui, le regardait en silence, visiblement intrigué. Il finit par désigner Jack d'un geste du menton. "Vous êtes blessé ?"

Jack lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que sa chemise était toujours tachée de sang. "Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas", répondit-il en effleurant la coupure le long de son cuir chevelu. "Par contre, si tu avais de quoi faire un bandage large et serré... Je crois que j'ai au moins une côte qui a souffert, dans cette histoire."

"Je sais", répondit le jeune matelot d'une voix posée. "Ca s'entend à votre respiration." Le ton professoral fit sourire Jack - _perspicace, le gamin_, pensa-t-il. Et encore, le mot "gamin" ne semblait pas très approprié - le garçon parlait d'une façon beaucoup plus mature que son âge ne laissait attendre.

Il quitta une nouvelle fois la cabine et fut de retour un instant plus tard avec de grandes pièces de lin propre. Il laissa Jack terminer son repas puis lui proposa de l'aider avec les bandages. Jack hocha la tête, passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et nota, amusé, l'enthousiasme que le jeune Diego semblait mettre à l'aider ou à le servir, visiblement fier que son capitaine ait fait appel à ses compétences.

Il vit le garçon marquer un temps d'arrêt en découvrant, sur sa poitrine, les cicatrices des deux blessures par balle qui avaient failli le tuer deux ans plus tôt, mais Diego ne fit aucune réflexion. En revanche, il laissa échapper une petite exclamation lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque en forme de "P" gravée sur son bras droit - Jack n'y avait absolument pas pensé et à présent, il était trop tard.

Le jeune matelot s'interrompit et dévisagea Jack comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il regarda la marque, puis son visage, puis à nouveau la marque.

"Vous... Vous êtes un pirate ?"

Jack pria pour que ces Espagnols qui l'avaient si aimablement recueilli se rangent habituellement du côté des flibustiers. Si les contrebandiers considéraient les pirates de son espèce comme leurs rivaux et ennemis potentiels, les choses se présentaient mal.

Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, cependant, Diego lui adressa un sourire admiratif, qui le fit soudain paraître beaucoup plus jeune.

"J'ai toujours voulu être un pirate, moi", lâcha-t-il.

Jack poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement et se mit à rire. Il avait craint l'espace d'un instant que le garçon n'appelle les hommes d'équipage à la rescousse, et qu'ils ne l'abandonnent à nouveau sur l'île qu'il venait de quitter - ou même le tuent sur place. Mais apparemment, il pouvait se considérer la bienvenue à bord de la _Santa Ana_.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'adolescent conduisit Jack à une toute petite cabine située dans l'entrepont du navire, beaucoup plus sobre que l'extravagante salle à manger qu'ils venaient de quitter. "Vous pouvez dormir là", l'informa Diego en désignant le lit étroit encastré dans un coin de la pièce.

Bien qu'il brûlât d'envie de se jeter sur le lit et de s'endormir sans demander son reste, Jack s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. La cabine était visiblement habitée, à en juger par les affaires éparpillées ici et là, sur le sol et sur la petite table de bois constituant l'unique mobilier ; il ne tenait pas à se faire chasser au beau milieu de la nuit par un marin colérique dont il aurait emprunté les quartiers.

Encore une fois, le jeune garçon prit la parole avant qu'il ait pu s'interroger à voix haute. "C'est la chambre de mon père. Tel que je le connais, il passera la nuit à se saouler là-haut sur le pont, alors tu peux en profiter. Il s'en fiche."

Trop fatigué pour penser à faire des manières, Jack haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le lit. Il déposa son manteau et ses affaires sur le sol et se retourna vers Diego. "Merci pour tout", dit-il. Le garçon hocha la tête avec un sourire, tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack, exténué, était allongé dans le lit, agréablement bercé par le roulis familier du navire. La cabine ne comportait pas de fenêtre, et il y régnait une obscurité quasi-totale maintenant que la porte était fermée. Déjà à moitié endormi, il jeta un œil paresseux par-dessus le rebord du matelas et discerna son pistolet, posé par terre à côté du compas et du restant de ses effets. Il tendit le bras et attrapa l'arme pour la maintenir devant ses yeux.

Son pistolet... Celui qui était censé le tuer, là-bas sur l'île. Celui qu'il n'avait pas utilisé. Celui qui comportait une seule balle...

_A nous deux, Hector Barbossa._

**...**

**A suivre...**

**Chapitre 8 : Nassau**


End file.
